


Chill Fictober

by Micah_Mell



Series: Chill Fictober [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Brooke Lohst loves Christine Canigula, Domestic Fluff, Expensive Boyf Riends, Expensive Husbands, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Michael, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Boyf Riends in chapter 4, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, Michael Mell in Love, Michael Mell's Squip Looks Like Jeremy Heere, Michael took Rich’s last name, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Michael Mell, Retro Skates!!, Rich Goranski Has a Crush on Michael Mell, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Soft Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: Fictober 2019 has arrived, and I’m here for itWhether or not I’ll finish on time is up for debate, but I’m doing the prompts either way———————Day 1: “It will be fun, trust me.”The Boyf Riends go on date to the roller rink, but Jeremy’s legs are too damn long





	1. “It will be fun, trust me.”

“Michael..” Jeremy starts. “You know I’m clumsy as hell. Why would we go rollerskating?”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “You think I care? I, for one, think your clumsiness is charming.” He teases, stretching his arm across Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Haha. That’s so funny.” Jeremy teases back. “Whatever.. I guess it sounds fun, but-“

“Then let’s just do it! It will be fun, trust me.” Michael says, idly messing with Jeremy’s hair with the hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy huffs in defeat. “Fine. But if something goes wrong, you’re never planning our dates ever again” He tells his already elated boyfriend.

“Sounds fair to me!” Michael replies, pulling Jeremy closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Jeremy laughs. “Stop it, you weirdo!”

Michael snorts and laces Jeremy’s hand into his, pulling him to his car. Michael slides into the driver’s seat and turns the car on, flashing a grin at Jeremy when he looks at him.

Maybe this won’t be so bad?

......

“You ready, Jere?” Michael asks him the second they reach the roller rink. “For sure” Jeremy replies, half-joking.

Jeremy almost leaves his boyfriend behind as Michael pulls something out of the backseat once he gets out of the car. “Um.. what are you doing?” Jeremy asks.

Michael turns around, holding two pairs of skates. “I told you I had retro skates, didn’t I?” He says, grinning.

He excitedly pushes the doors to the building open, with Jeremy hesitantly following behind.

After more than a few minutes of struggling with putting the skates on, they're finally ready to skate on the rink.

“Are you going to get up, Miah?” Michael asks Jeremy, amused. Jeremy stays sat on a chair, holding onto the arms nervously. “Yeah, um, maybe?” He replies, flinching when the wheels of his skates move under his feet.

Michael rolls his eyes playfully and grabs Jeremy’s hands. “Okay, I’ll help you, just.. get up” He says, pulling him up gently.

Jeremy gets up, his legs wobbling. “You okay?” Michael asks. Jeremy nods, and Michael begins to pull him along with him. Once they actually reach the rink, Jeremy becomes visibly anxious.

Michael lets go of one hand and skates next to him with the other still holding on. Jeremy gulps. “Thanks, Michael..” He says, legs still shaking. Various other people skate by them, confident and smooth.

Jeremy really envies them right now.

“Okay, Jeremy. Move one foot.” Michael says. Jeremy follows the order with caution. “Okay.. Okay” he says, breathing deep.

He can do this. He already moved one foot, so what’s one more?

As soon as he attempts to slide the other foot, he feels his legs buckle and suddenly, he’s on the ground.

“Oh god, are you okay?” Michael asks, concerned and amused. Jeremy winces. “Ah.. I think so”

Michael grabs his hands and pulls him back up. “Sorry.. Do you want to stop?” He asks.

Jeremy nods. “Okay.” Michael then leads them to the section of chairs and he helps Jeremy take his brightly colored skates off. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Jere.” He says, his voice light.

“Huh? I’m fine!” Jeremy replies. “It’s not your fault. It’s my fault my legs are so damn long.” Michael laugh, now moving onto his own skates. “Yeah. I still feel bad though, I thought it’d be fun” He says.

“It was still fun, Michael! Even if we were only out there for a few minutes, you still made it fun” Jeremy assured his boyfriend. “You always make everything fun.”

Michael grins, pulling his shoes on. “You’re so sweet, Miah!” After they’ve both put their shoes back on, Michael stands up and hugs Jeremy.

“I’m glad you had fun anyway!” He says, kissing him chastely. “I am too.” Jeremy replies, flustered and relieved. “You wanna go to my house and play Mario Kart? It’ll be fun” He asks Michael, teasing him near the end.

Michael pushes his boyfriend gently. “Whatever. Yes, I would love to” He slides his free hand into Jeremy’s, playfully swinging their hands.

It’s probably safer if they stuck to video games anyway.

They’ve always had that in common anyway.


	2. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: “Just follow me, I know the area.”
> 
> Brooke Lohst/Christine Canigula
> 
> ———————
> 
> Brooke brings Christine to her favorite spot behind the school to ask her something important

“Where are you taking me?” Christine asks Brooke, her voice soft.

Brooke looks back at her and smiles. “Just follow me, I know the area. I swear it’s safe.” She replies, taking Christine’s hand.

“Hm.. okay” Christine agrees, smiling back. They walk across the field of grass around the school, their ankles getting brushed by the uncut grass.

Brooke pulls Christine with her faster, bouncing with every step, and Christine follows along.

Soon, Brooke slows down and almost comes to a complete stop. “Wow. I’ve never been here before!” Christine says.

“A lot of people haven’t. It’s my favorite place to go, behind the school” Brooke replies, smiling sheepishly.

Christine blushes. “Aw! And you brought me?” She asks. Brooke nods, blushing lightly back. “There is a reason why I brought you here, though”

Christine tilts her head in curiosity, urging her friend to go on. “I always bring people back here when I want to tell them something important” Brooke continues.

Christine stays silent, politely waiting for her to say more. Brooke sheepishly looks to her side, stepping closer to the smaller girl in front of her.

“Christine, I don’t know how to say this, it’s so.. stupid.” She says. “It’s not stupid if it’s important, Brooke!” Christine says, smiling.

Brooke smiles gently. “You're literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met. In the few months that I’ve really known you, you’ve encouraged me to just.. be myself,” She says.

“That’s really important to me, because Chloe never.. I wanted to tell you that really appreciate that.”

Christine holds her hand to her chest. “Brooke, that’s so sweet!” She smiles brightly.

“There’s more.. um. The main thing I brought you here for is to tell you that I have feelings for you” Brooke admits, rushing to get the words out. “I don’t know how you feel, but I know how I feel. This is a big moment for me because I’m risking getting my feelings hurt again.”

Christine gently moves her hand to touch Brooke’s. Brooke looks up to see Christine’s bright eyes staring back.

“Well. It just so happens that you caught me. I have feelings for you too!” She says. “You do?” Brooke blurts out, making Christine giggle.

“Yeah! And, well, if I wanted to hide it, I could have. I am an actor after all!” She says.

“Well.. do you wanna go out with me..?” Brooke asks hesitantly.

“That sounds nice” Christine giggles and kisses Brooke on the cheek. 

Looks like today is the day that Brooke’s luck in love has begun to turn for once.

She has a good feeling that it’ll last a long time too.


	3. “Now? Now you listen to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “Now? Now you listen to me?”
> 
> ———————————
> 
> Michael gets squipped during The Play AU

As soon as Michael launches the Mountain Dew Red over the crowd of SQUIPped students, he gets pinned to the ground.

Somebody holds his arms down and another forces a pill down his throat.

He distantly feels liquid being poured down his throat and he recognizes immediately as Mountain Dew.

It also tastes minty.

Oh. Oh god.

It’s too late to fight back, though, because suddenly a splitting pain explodes in his head.

And for a few seconds, he can’t feel anything. He feels like he’s floating. Like he’s feelings everything but nothing all at once.

His eyes shoot open after what feels like hours, but it was only a few seconds. Michael feels like he’s flying.

Like he has no care in the world. He gets up, every step feeling like his feet are off the ground.

A voice in his head tells him to move towards Jeremy. Which gives him a weird feeling in the very back of his mind, because the glitchy neon figure looks just like that boy in question.

It’s shoved in the deep corners of his brain as he gets closer and closer to his target.

“Jeremy.” He says, making the shaken boy whirl towards him. “..Michael?” He says, his voice cautious.

“Thank god you’re okay!” Jeremy wraps his arms around Michael’s body. “Look, I overrode most of the SQUIP’s control over my limbs, but I think you still have to feed it to me, so-“

“Now?” Michael whispers, the voice in his head overwhelming him. Telling him that Jeremy will just get rid of him if he offers his help. “What?” Jeremy asks. “Now you listen to me?” Michael continues, his voice rising.

“Why couldn’t you have believed me back at the Halloween party? Now I have to clean up your mess just because you were overconfident?”

“Michael, what are you-“ Jeremy stops, whirling back around, searching for something. “This isn’t Michael..” He whispers.

“It is me, Jeremy. I’m not scared anymore.” Michael says. “I’m not scared to tell you how I’m feeling!” Jeremy stares, afraid.

“What I’m feeling is pissed. Why would I help you after you wouldn’t listen to me when I warned you?!” Michael says, stepping forward sharply. Jeremy backs up in response.

“I used to think your confidence was cute, but now every time you make a confident move, it makes me feel sick.” Michael whispers weakly.

“Michael, I’m- wait, cute?” Jeremy goes backward.

His SQUIP stands behind him, chuckling at the events unfolding in front of him.

“Jeremy, if you drink that Mountain Dew Red, it’s likely that you won’t have a good chance to patch up your precious friendship with Michael.” The SQUIP says to him, placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders.

Jeremy glares at the SQUIP, clutching the soda bottle tight in his hands. “You’re wrong. I know this isn’t the real Michael Mell. He’s being forced to say this shit!” Jeremy shouts at the SQUIP.

“Michael, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t get to formally apologize a few minutes ago. Please believe me when I say that you have to drink this” He presses the Mountain Dew Red into Michael’s chest.

Michael instinctively grabs it and looks up at Jeremy in conflict. “I don’t.. want you to hurt me again..” Michael whispers, sounding like he’s in an internal struggle.

“I won’t, I promise. Everything will be fine as long as you drink the soda.” Jeremy says.

“Jeremy, think about what you’re saying to him! Are you really trying to fool him, and yourself?” The SQUIP says desperately.

“I’m not fooling anybody, especially not Michael. I’m not going to hurt him like that again.” Jeremy says, waiting to see if he’ll drink the Mountain Dew Red.

Michael bites his lip, staring back up at Jeremy. “Are you sure?” He asks cautiously. “Of course.” Jeremy touches Michael’s hand gently, moving the bottle to his lips.

Michael pours the soda into his mouth carefully and hesitantly. Once all the contents are out of the bottle, he drops it.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asks, worried. “I’m..” Michael suddenly clutches his head. “Ah- ow-!”

He begins to scream in pain, and so does everybody around him, including Jeremy, but not before calling his friend’s name in concern.

But that was the last thing Michael heard before blacking out once more, with static ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 9 PM don’t hold it against me if this sucks oops


	4. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”
> 
> —————————————
> 
> Jeremy has a nightmare and Michael comes to the rescue.

“Jeremy, are you okay?” Michael asks while gently opening the door to his room.

“M..Michael?” Jeremy says, turning around quickly.

“Yeah, it’s me, Miah” Michael replies softly. “What’s wrong?” He makes his way over to Jeremy cautiously.

“I- uh-“ Jeremy stutters, tears coming down his face. More tears. Since when were there such prominent tear tracks on his face?

Michael sits down gently next to him, patient. “You don’t have to tell me, Jere-“

“I had a nightmare,” Jeremy sniffles. “I know. That sounds fucking pathetic, right?”

A beat of silence hangs over them.

“It was about the SQUIP. I felt..” Jeremy suddenly falls into the other boy’s arms, gripping his jacket.

“Oh.. Jeremy” Michael hugs the upset boy in his arms comfortably.

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy cries. “For what? I don’t mind” Michael says, his voice hushed. Jeremy whimpers, shaking.

“Hey.” Michael lifts Jeremy’s head up towards his face. “I know you didn’t ask for this.” He says, kissing Jeremy’s forehead. “And you don’t deserve to go through it.”

Jeremy’s face flushes and he tucks himself back into Michael’s chest. “Thank you,” Jeremy says, voice thick. “But it’s you that doesn’t deserve this.”

“Excuse me?” Michael says, soft but indignant. “Well, I mean- you don’t, uh, deserve to deal with it” Michael frowns and places his hands on Jeremy’s face.

“Listen. I love to take care of you, okay?” He says. “Don’t think that it’s a burden on me.” He rubs his thumb across Jeremy’s face lightly. “Okay? Do you understand?” He asks gently.

Jeremy coughs lightly and nods in response. “Ye..Yeah” His voice comes out thick and practically clinging to his throat.

Michael smiles reassuringly. “Are you better now?” Michael asks, gently rubbing Jeremy’s back. Jeremy nods into his companion’s shoulder.

“That’s great.” Michael says, relieved. “Can.. can you lay in bed with me?” Jeremy asks hesitantly, his voice small and weak. “Of course!” Michael replies, gently laying the boy down.

He lays next to him and puts his arms around his body. “You comfortable?” Michael asks.

“Mm” Jeremy hums affirmatively.

“Good. I’ll be here if you need me.” Michael replies, voice quiet.

And nothing’s going to stop him from staying there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t mean for it to end up this fluffy but I’m not complaining


	5. “I might just kiss you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “I might just kiss you.”
> 
> —————————
> 
> Red and Blue slushies can help lift the spirits of two boyfs if they let them

Jeremy spins around in his desk chair, bored out of his mind. He had texted Michael a few minutes earlier, now he’s just waiting for his best friend’s response. Jeremy jumps when a coin noise comes from his phone. That’s Michael’s ringtone. He quickly grabs his phone to check.

**Player Two!**

Michaelllll I need your help

I’m fuckin bored can you help

**Player One!**

You’re so dramatic Jesus Christ

Fine, I’ll come over but just know ur

interrupting my plans

Jeremy begins to grin beyond his control. He can’t help it, seeing Michael always brightens up his day. He bounces in his chair, eagerly awaiting his friend’s return.

Sure enough, after 10 minutes, that boy comes walking through his bedroom door.

“Hey, Jere! I got you a slushie, your favorite,” Michael says. “Blueberry! And I got my signature cherry!”

Jeremy perks up immediately. “Oh my god, thank you, you’re a fucking lifesaver!” He says, making grabby hands at the beloved blueberry slushie being brandished before him.

Michael chuckles, handing the cup to him accordingly. He immediately takes a long sip of the blueberry flavored ice and moans at the taste.

“God, it’s so good..” Jeremy whispers.

Michael bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god, you’re the best,” Jeremy says. “I might just kiss you.”

Michael laughter comes to an abrupt halt.

“Mmm..” Jeremy continues to drink the slushie in his hands, blissfully unaware of Michael’s reaction. For a moment. “Uh. Michael?” Jeremy calls.

“Huh?” Michael says, facing his friend. His face is flushed and he looks incredibly flustered. “You okay?” Jeremy asks, confused.

“Yeah, of course- yeah-“ Michael replies.

“Dude, you’re never like this. What’s up?” Jeremy asks him, oblivious. “Nothing,” Michael says.

“It’s just that, I might just kiss you too if you don’t stop being so cute.” He continues, confident for just a moment, before he looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of his life.

Jeremy freezes, stammering for a moment. “Uh- why don’t you then..?” Jeremy asks quietly. The two boys makes brief eye contact before Michael decides to make the move, crashing his lips into the waiting boy in front of him.

They kiss silently for a few moments before Michael leans back hesitantly.

“Was that.. okay?” Michael asks. “It was more than okay,” Jeremy teases, grinning.

Michael playfully sticks his tongue out at him.

Suddenly, Jeremy starts to giggle uncontrollably. “...What?” Michael says. “Oh my god, your tongue is purple!” Jeremy continues laughing.

Michael joins in, in bursts of laughter. “That means yours is too, Miah!” Jeremy sticks his tongue out for him to check, to which Michael laughs more.

They continue to laugh for a few minutes before they calm down. “Wow. Well, um,” Jeremy starts. “Would you be comfortable.. maybe going out sometime?” He asks.

Michael grins sheepishly. “Why wouldn’t I be? But if you’re not, then we could take it slow if you want?” He suggests.

“Well, I’m not exactly uncomfortable, but.. I think that’d be nice” Jeremy replies.

Michael chuckles and kisses Jeremy on the forehead. “It’d be rad” He starts to giggle.

“You dork.” Jeremy snorts, blushing.

God, it’s like they were meant for each other.

They’re both the biggest dorks on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are dorks and I absolutely love it


	6. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Michael flirts with Jeremy, which makes Jeremy flustered; A standard fluff with no plot fic

“God damn it, Michael,” Jeremy hisses. “How are you so good at this game?” He slams his controller down onto his beanbag chair playfully.

“Practice, Jere” Michael smirks, chuckling. “Practice doesn’t do shit!” Jeremy replies.

Michael scoffs in return. “Tell that to my killer Mario Kart skills, bro.” He snorts.

“Whatever, Michael.” Jeremy rolls his eyes, pouting.

Michael smirks again. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re upset, Miah” He says. Jeremy’s eyes shift over to his friend, confused.

“That’s kind of, um. Gay, Michael,” Jeremy says, face flushed.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Michael replies, grinning. “Your point?”

Jeremy inhales sharply. “I’m not cute, you dick” He replies, embarrassed.

Michael giggles. “You’re just getting cuter, you know?”

“..Dude, are you high or something?” Jeremy asks, confused. “No. Just confident.” Michael replies.

“I- um- well-“ Jeremy stutters. “You’re- more cute..er?” Jeremy says.

Michael bursts out into laughter. “You suck at flirting, Jere” Jeremy blushes. “Hey, give me a break, this came out of nowhere.” He replies.

Michael smiles softly. “I know. But I have a question,” Michael says. Jeremy tilts his head in question. “Are you uncomfortable?” Michael asks, moving closer to Jeremy.

“Uhhh..” Jeremy starts. “No,” He finishes, quiet. Michael stops moving closer once he’s just inches from Jeremy. “Now?” He asks, teasing.

Jeremy flushes intensely. He shakes his head, his curly hair following along.

“Great.” Michael whispers, finally closing the gap between the two boys.

After a short moment of kissing, he pulls away. “Why’d you stop?” Jeremy asks, then he catches himself. “I mean- uh-“

Michael laughs sheepishly. “Well, I don’t know. I thought it was awkward.” He replies.

Jeremy frowns. “It wasn’t, now get back in here,” Jeremy says, pulling Michael back in.

Michael snorts, separating them again. “Michael!” Jeremy whines, indignant. “I’m sorry, you’re just so eager,” Michael starts. “And dorky.”

“Shut up, Micah” Jeremy says jokingly, pulling on Michael’s hoodie to actually kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fictober has turned into a cliche fluff fest for me, but honestly? I’m not mad


	7. “No, and that’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “No, and that’s final.”
> 
> —————————
> 
> Rich wants Michael to go to a party with him, but the other boy isn’t feeling it; Rich decides that he can have more fun with just his boyfriend anyway

“C’mon, Michael! This party’s gonna be rockin’!” Rich says, laying upside down over the edge of his bed.

Michael huffs and crosses his arms. “No, and that’s final, Rich” He says. “You _know_ I get uncomfortable with large crowds.”

Rich sighs and flips himself over, getting off the bed. He walks over to his boyfriend and sits next to him.

“Yeah, I know,” He says. “But I’d be there with you. Wouldn’t that make you more comfortable?”

Michael doesn’t answer.

“At least a _little_?” Rich continues. “That’s besides the point,” Michael says. “Now get off my back about it”

Rich wraps his arms around Michael’s waist from behind and pulls him back. “Hm. Fine, but then I’m not going either,” He says with a huff.

“What? Why’d you beg for me to go so badly if you were just going to give up that easily?” Michael asks, flustered.

“_Because _I’d rather be with my boyfriend,” Rich places a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s neck before continuing. “Than leave him alone while I’m out at a wild party”

Michael snorts, blushing. “That’s sweet of you, Rich” He places his hands over Rich’s on his waist. “But I don’t wanna hold you back from having fun”

Rich scoffs. “You wouldn’t be. I would happily spend the entire night with you,” He starts, idly linking their hands together. “Rather than spend the night with some assholes who don’t really care about me.”

Michael smiles sheepishly. “That makes sense. Thanks, Rich” Michael twists his body around to kiss his boyfriend sitting behind him.

“Besides, I _know _I’d have more fun here than at that party,” Rich smirks.

“Rich!” Michael chides, playful. “That’s gross,” He says, steadily blushing.

“Whatever you say, babe” Rich replies, dragging out his words. Michael whirls around to face his boyfriend, rolling his eyes.

He leans forward, pressing his lips into the other boy’s lightly.

No matter how many times Michael teases his smug boyfriend, Rich was right.

They would have more fun together than if they were to go to that _rockin’ _party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving this ship more with every word I write and I’m not even mad


	8. “Can you stay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: “Can you stay?”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Michael visits Rich in the hospital, and really, just a lot of flirting goes on between the two boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I intended and I nearly forgot to put the prompt in
> 
> I’m a mess when it comes to these two boys

Rich lays in his hospital bed, squirming uncomfortably. “Fuck, this is so annoying..” He mumbles to himself.

“You need any help?” A voice cuts through the room, making Rich jolt.

“Shit- sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” The voice calls again.

“It’s okay,” Rich says, finally spotting the source. Uh- God, he can’t remember his name. The boy is wearing a red hoodie and white headphones. Very cute on him, by the way.

Oh, yeah. He called him Headphones Kid before. He really needs to learn his name. “I don’t need help, though”

The other boy nods. “Just thought I’d ask.” He says.

“I’m sorry, this probably makes me sound like a dick, but,” Rich starts. “I forgot your name.”

The boy smiles sheepishly. “I understand. Uh- it’s Michael” He—Michael—replies.

“Ah, yeah.. That’s right.” Rich says, apologetic. Michael smiles, making his way towards the boy in the hospital bed. “You sure you don’t need any help? You look a little uncomfortable.” Michael asks, gentle.

Rich softens. “Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks for offering, though.” He says. “It’s no problem, really,” Michael replies, smiling softly.

Rich tilts his head, looking at Michael closer. Why is he even offering help? He was such an asshole to him while he was still a part of that glitchy hivemind.

“Hey, um, Michael,” Rich starts. Michael turns his head and attentively listens. “You know I was a dick to you for the past two years right? So why are you even here?” He finishes.

Michael stays silent for a moment or two in thought. “Well, you’re not being a dick right now, are you?” He asks after thinking.

Rich blushes. “Well, I guess not,” He says. “But still-“

Michael snorts. “Rich, I don’t care about what you did in the past, as long as you’re better now”

“That’s nice of you, Michael, but I don’t even forgive myself for being an ass, so why should you have to?” Rich says.

“I _don’t _have to. But I’m going to anyway, because I know you can be better,” Michael responds, soft.

Rich grins sheepishly. “Damn, well,” He says. “You’re really a better person than me.”

Michael giggles, and Rich’s heart honestly skips a beat. Maybe two. “And you’re sweet, too.” Michael smiles.

Rich’s face flushes, and he chuckles. “Well, you’re sweeter,” Rich says, and Michael grins brightly. “And pretty cute, too,”

Michael blushes heavily. Looks like Rich didn’t lose his flirting game after the SQUIP went away.

“You like guys, now?” Michael asks, curious.

“Well, a certain boy just makes it hard for me not to be,” Rich smirks. “Perhaps you know him?”

Michael laughs sweetly, making Rich grin. “I’m actually bi, though” Rich says honestly. “That’s cool,” Michael replies. “I’m pretty gay myself.”

Rich snorts. “Yeah? That’s a plus then.” Michael smiles at him sheepishly in reply.

“Also, all flirting aside,” Rich starts, genuine. “Can you stay? Like, can you keep me company in here?” He asks.

“Of course, I wasn’t planning on leaving you here alone,” Michael replies, grinning. “Especially not after your _killer _flirting skills.”

Rich chuckles in response. “Thanks for the compliment, babe” He says, winking at Michael.

“God,” Michael scoffs. “Typical of you to be a flirt, huh?”

“Maybe a little.” Rich replies, smirking. “I don’t see you complaining though. Would you like to go out sometime?”

Michael blushes, fidgeting with his hoodie strings. “..Sounds nice,” He answers. “But only after you heal from your injuries. I don’t need you getting hurt on our first date.”

Rich scoffs. “C’mon, I’m strong,” He says. “But thanks for caring anyway.”

Michael smiles, finally taking a seat next to the other boy’s bed. “I guess I’m just sweet like that,” Michael teases, then he leans over to Rich’s bed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Since when did _you _tease like that, Michael?” Rich asks, grinning teasingly.

“Well. Two can play at that game, Rich.” Michael smiles innocently, pushing his glasses up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help it. I’ve fallen in love with this ship oops


	9. “There is a certain taste to it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “There is a certain taste to it.”
> 
> —————————
> 
> Pairing - Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
> 
> The Expensive Husbands being fluffy and domestic for 436 words straight

“Rich, what are you doing?” Michael asks his husband, walking up behind him. Rich side-eyes him. “Cooking,” He replies.

Michael snorts. “_Cooking_? Richard Goranski is cooking?” He says teasingly.

“Yeah,” Rich says. “And Michael Goranski’s gonna eat it.” He smirks, and Michael laughs softly.

Rich fidgets with the pan, pushing at the food in the pan. “What are you even making?” Michael asks.

Rich exhales sharply. “I’m making eggs,” He answers, pushing at them more.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Michael asks, chuckling.

“Just ‘cause you’re this great cook doesn’t mean I can’t be one!” Rich says, indignant.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Michael says, gentle. “Damn right,” Rich snorts, turning his head to chastely kiss his husband on the cheek. “They’re done, I think” He says, putting them on a plate.

Michael hums and takes a seat at their small dining table. “Here you are, babe,” Rich says, winking. Michael snorts and stabs his fork into the eggs, taking a bite.

He tilts his head, trying to figure out the taste. “How is it?” Rich asks, placing his hand onto his husband’s shoulder. “Well, there is a certain..” Michael stops for a moment, thinking. “..taste to it.”

Rich makes an indignant noise in response. “Wow. I went through the trouble of making you eggs and you just-“

“Wait, Rich,” Michael cuts him off. “Did you.. put anything in these? While you were making them?”

Rich stays silent for a moment. “Was I supposed to?” He asks, confused. Michael giggles. “You didn’t even put _salt_ in them?” He inquires, grinning amusedly.

Rich stays silent for a few more moments before cursing to himself.

“Damn it, I knew I was forgetting something!” Rich says, groaning.

“Aw, Rich, it’s fine,” Michael smiles warmly, pulling his husband down to kiss him. “I’ll still eat them.”

Rich scoffs playfully. “That’s nice of you, Michael.”

“I know,” Michael replies, grinning.

“We were dating for, like, 4 years,” He starts. “And we’ve been married for less than a year, and I’ve never seen you cook before” Michael finishes, pointing out that fact.

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to be a good husband and cook for you.” Rich replies.

Michael chuckles. “How domestic of you, Rich.” He teases lightly, putting salt on the plain eggs.

“You want some?” Michael offer, holding the fork up to Rich’s face. “..Okay” Rich agrees, taking the bite.

“Mmm, thanks for adding salt, by the way” He says gratefully.

“Hey, I’m a good husband, after all,” Michael smiles sweetly, sitting up to place a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so domestic oh my god


	10. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”
> 
> ——————————
> 
> Rich is a jealous boy and he kisses Michael to scare a guy away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cliche but I love it

“Michael!” Rich calls, heaving. “Woah, Rich, are you-“ Michael gets cut off as Rich pushes him against a locker.

“What’s happening?” Michael asks, confused. He takes one look at Rich’s face and he immediately tilts his head in confusion.

Rich looks pissed.

And desperate.

“Rich?” Michael says, concerned. Michael can hear slightly distant footsteps around the corner, and Rich tenses, biting his lip.

“Listen, I can’t explain it now,” He says, voice on edge. “You’ll have to trust me.”

As the footsteps gain traction from across the hall, Rich surges forward, crashing his lips into Michael’s.

Shock wrote itself onto Michael’s expression as his open eyes see somebody turn the corner. If Rich was so worried, maybe he should just help him out..

He obligingly closes his eyes and presses his face closer.

The boy who had just walked across them stopped walking, if the quiet in the hall was anything to go by.

Rich places a hand onto his confused partner’s face, side-eyeing the person standing behind them.

Michael hears the footsteps pick up pace somewhere distant in his head.

Unfortunately, as quick as it happened, the kiss was cut off. Michael frowns softly after they’re fully separated.

“That _dick_ that just passed by us was making a pass at you,” Rich hisses, turning to where he was. “And being a fucking creep about it.”

Michael’s face flushes. “And.. that was supposed to help, how?” He asks lightly.

“It’ll probably get him to stop being a creep.” Rich replies, pissed.

“Oh.” Michael says gently, face red and blotchy with a flush of flattery. “Thank you.” He smiles innocently.

Rich turns back towards the other boy. “My pleasure. I thought you’d appreciate it,” Rich responds sheepishly.

Michael tilts his head, smiling sweetly. “Y’know, I actually do.” Michael says, wrapping his hands around Rich’s neck.

He swiftly places a sweet kiss onto Rich’s cheek, feeling the skin heat up under his lips.

Michael grins proudly, untangling his arms from his neck and bounding away from the blushing boy.


	11. “It’s not always like this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: “It’s not always like this.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich is insecure about his burn scars, but luckily his totally rad boyfriend, Michael, is there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so sweet
> 
> i’m so soft

Rich loves his boyfriend. If you’d ask him, he’d admit that Michael is the best partner he’s had in his 16 years of life.

Although, the two years where he had the SQUIP were basically only ones where he really _dated _anybody.

Regardless, he still calls Michael the best boyfriend ever.

He’s always extremely caring and sweet to Rich, always gentle with Rich’s insecurities...

———

“Rich, are you okay?” Michael asked Rich.

“Huh?” Rich winces, gripping his arms.

“What’s wrong?” His boyfriend asked again, sitting down next to him. Rich stayed silent, rubbing at his burn scars. Michael’s eyes followed his movements and frowned.

“Rich. Is it your.. scars?” He says, soft.

“Yeah. But it’s fine,” Rich replied. “It’s not always like this.”

Michael shot him a look of disbelief. Rich squirmed under his eyes.

“Look, I just,” Rich sighed. “They make my skin really rough and it looks gross.”

Michael placed his hand on top of Rich’s, on one of the burn scars. “They’re not gross, I think they look badass”

Rich snorted at his boyfriend’s words, despite himself. Michael’s lips upturned into a soft smile. “I made you laugh!” He says, satisfied in himself.

“Of course, you’re my boyfriend,” Rich said, smiling. “I’ll always laugh at your cute jokes.”

Michael let out a soft laugh. “That’s sweet, but it wasn’t a joke. I really think the scars look badass, Rich” He grinned and lifted Rich’s hand off of the scar gently.

He lightly rubbed his thumb over the rough scar tissue, studying it. “They may be rough, but so are you,” Michael said, then he smiles sheepishly. “Well, you’re _tough_, but you know what I mean.”

Rich smiled more as his boyfriend rambled. “Yeah, I do,” He said, placing his hand on top of Michael’s again. “I can’t believe I have the sweetest boyfriend in the entire universe.” He says, smirking.

Michael chuckles lightly, pressing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I think _I do, _actually.”

Rich snorts, placing a rough hand on Michael’s face. “Why’d you have to lie like that, you dick,” He says playfully, kissing his boyfriend right back.

———

So yeah, just to clarify, Rich definitely loves Michael Mell. And, for closure, Michael definitely loves him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into Expensive Headphones Fictober and I’m not mad at that


	12. “What if I don’t see it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: “What if I don’t see it?”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Michael has trouble grasping the thought of soulmates, and Rich decides to help him figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AUs are so cliche, but this whole fic has been full of cliche ideas, so why not

It’s common knowledge that everybody has a soulmate.

Someone who shares a deep bond through the soul of the other.

Whether or not they want to even meet them depends on the person.

There’s a special way that you find out who your soulmate is, however. The world looks black and white through your eyes until you and your soulmate share a special moment together.

Usually it’s a kiss, but sometimes, perhaps in the case of platonic soulmates, it’s an argument, or some grand gesture of love or friendship.

Michael Mell has always found solace in the fact that _somebody_ out there was meant just for him and nobody else.

Some people say you just know who it is from one look into their eyes, but Michael has never experienced that in his 16 years of life.

He just wished he could feel that for once. His best friend, Jeremy Heere, found his soulmate, Christine Canigula, in 7th grade.

He just.. _knew_.

When he finally kissed her a couple months ago, his world burst into color, and he could barely explain it to Michael.

He really truly tried to be happy for him, but deep down he was jealous of Jeremy’s accomplishment.

Present day, he’s still anxious to see his soulmate waiting for him, and whether he’ll know or not.

“Michael?” A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, making him turn around, jolting.

“Rich, you scared me..” He breathes.

“Sorry, I was just checkin’ on you,” Rich replies.

Rich Goranski.

Definitely the one he’s gotten closest to after the whole SQUIPcident occurred.

While Jeremy is his best friend, Rich is the second in line.

They just get along really well, to Michael’s relief. He was worried he wouldn’t fit into the popular group, but thankfully he was lucky.

“Well, I’m fine, thanks though” Michael says, plastering a smile onto his face. Rich looks on in disbelief. “You sure? You looked very concerning there.” He says, crossing his greyed-out arms.

Michael clears his throat, nervous. “I don’t know what you mean, Rich..” He says, chuckling.

Rich rolls his grey eyes, sighing. He pulls a chair out from the table and takes a seat. “Listen,” Rich starts, turning around in his chair and resting his arms.

“I can tell something’s bugging you. And.. you know, you can trust me. I’m not the same guy that tortured you a few months ago.”

Michael smiles lightly. “I know. It’s just stupid, is all.”

Rich scoffs. “Please, I have stupid thoughts all the time, I can tell you with complete confidence that I won’t care.” He says playfully.

Michael laughs gently, despite himself. “Yeah, okay.. well,” Michael sighs, smiling fading. “I was thinking about soulmates.”

Rich listened attentively, his expression painted in grey, a painful reminder of soulmates (or, a lack there of) once again.

“People say you just know who you’re supposed to be with, but I’ve never..” Michael trails off, biting his lip. “It’s just, what if I fall for somebody, think they’re the one, and I don’t..”

Rich tilts his head after Michael pauses again. “You don’t what?” He asks, voice gentler than Michael’s ever heard.

“What if I don’t see it?” He asks, eyes burning with unshed tears. “What if I don’t see the _beautiful _flash of light, and I don’t see the overwhelming beauty of a world full of color?”

Rich frowns, sighing. “Well, you’re not alone in this, you know,” He says. “It’s weird to admit, but when I had the SQUIP, I still secretly hoped one of the girls I was with was special.”

Michael’s eyes burn more, but no tears fall yet. “Well, at least we have something else in common?” He says, smiling sadly.

Rich looks up, matching the sad expression.

He scoffs, chuckling. “Yeah, that’s cool, huh?” Michael laughs, voice thick.

Both boys stop laughing and their eyes meet for a moment.

They maintain the soft eye contact for a minute before Michael’s head begins to hurt, making him shut his eyes.

Rich does the same, unbeknownst to the hoodie-wearing boy. A groan rips out of Rich’s throat.

Michael slowly opens his eyes, but it’s like he’s staring _straight _into the sun, and he shuts his eyes tighter.

After what seemed like days, he attempts to open his eyes again, rubbing at them.

He shares eye contact with Rich again, finding himself staring into his green eyes.

Wait— _what?_

Michael falls backward in his chair, confused. “R-Rich?” He stutters, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Mm.. what?” He mutters, obviously still out of it. He runs his fingers through his thick red-dyed hair, then freezes.

“What the fuck?” Rich whispers with a look of shock upon his face, staring into Michael’s chocolate brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I wanted uhh so I’m going to continue this part in the next chapter with the next prompt!


	13. “I never knew it could be this way.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: “I never knew it could be this way.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Continued off of Day 12, Rich and Michael discover that they’re soulmates, and pointless fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be pointless fluff, but oh my god it makes me soft

Michael and Rich stare at each other in shock, observing their new world filled of colors.

Rich notices Michael’s hoodie is red, and his skin is beautifully caramel colored.

In contrary, Michael notices that Rich’s trademark tank top is blue and white tie-dyed, and he has blonde hair with very bright red hair dye.

They each marvel over each other’s eyes, Michael’s deep brown eyes meeting Rich’s blue-green ones.

“I- uh-“ Michael stammers, panicking.

Rich Goranski is his soulmate.

_Rich Goranski is his soulmate._

The person he’s meant to spend the rest of his life with.

Wait. Is it romantic or platonic?

God, he has so many questions all at once.

Rich’s face is flushed a bright red and he chuckles nervously. “So.. speaking of _soulmates_..” Rich says, smiling sheepishly.

Michael giggles sheepishly right back, biting his lip. “Uh, all the stories I’ve heard have been so gooey and fluffy,” Michael starts, quiet. “I never knew it could be this way..”

Rich furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What way?” He inquires, smiling teasingly.

“..Never knew it could be so awkward.” Michael giggles again. Rich scoffs playfully, still staring into Michael’s alluring brown eyes.

He notices that there are small golden flecks scattered in the chocolate color. He notes how cute that is.

“..Rich?” Michael calls, face flushed lightly.

That’s also very cute. Rich hums in response to him.

“You alright..?” The other boy asks. “Yeah, for sure,” Rich says, then he decides to make a move. “Just reveling in how cute you are.”

Michael flushes even more, smiling sheepishly. “Wh-what?” He asks, biting back a grin.

“And how much it amplified once you were in color,” Rich adds, scooting his chair closer to the flustered boy across from him.

Michael doesn’t move backward when Rich begins to lean forward towards him. In fact, he seems to be compelled to move closer.

As if the universe is telling him that this is the most important thing happening right now.

Rich takes the final step, pressing his lips into the waiting boy’s own, placing a hand onto his cheek.

It seems like the whole world stops for them, the only thing Michael’s aware of is how perfect this feels.

It just feels.. _right_. They separate after what seemed like hours, and somehow, the world seems more colorful and more bright for them.

“Can I say something?” Rich asks, and off Michael’s soft hum, he continues. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while, actually.”

Michael gasps. “What? Why didn’t you before then?” He whines playfully. “That whole depressing display could’ve been avoided if you did!”

Rich scoffs, rolling his eyes. “So dramatic, babe,” Michael blushes at the nickname, pouting teasingly. “Stop that, or else I’ll be forced to kiss that expression off’a you.”

Michael giggles softly. “What’s stopping you from doing it anyway?” He asks playfully, planting a sweet kiss onto his soulmate’s (his _soulmate, oh my god_) cheek.

Rich plants a quick, chaste kiss onto Michael’s lips in response, chuckling.

“What are you thinking about color, by the way?” Rich asks, his chuckle forming his expression into a smile. Michael smiles softly in return.

“It’s.. so _beautiful_” He replies, staring into his soulmate’s eyes. “Just like you?” Rich teases, smiling genuinely.

Michael snorts at his soulmate.. boyfriend? “Shut it, Rich..” He pushes his glasses up his nose and he pulls the smug boy into a kiss, sweet and gentle.

And honestly, in this moment, he couldn’t think of a better soulmate if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This played out differently in my head, but I’m not complaining at all


	14. “I can’t come back.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: “I can’t come back.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich decides that he doesn’t deserve his sweet husband, and Michael is left clueless and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stand to leave fics off on pure angst, so I put in a happy ending.
> 
> You’re welcome

Michael opens his eyes, stretching, before realizing the cold, empty spot next to him in his king-sized bed.

Meant to be for him and his husband, Rich.

He springs up, looking around, panicking. “Rich?” Michael calls, shaking. He starts to rationalize.

No, no, don’t panic, he’s probably just downstairs.

He’s fine, he’s just downstairs.

He runs his fingers through his tangled brown hair, looking back to Rich’s side of the bed.

His fingers freeze in his hair as he spots a piece of paper on his husband’s end table.

He practically launched his body across the bed to grab the note and he unfolds it.

He scans over it, and once he finishes, he drops the note and tears fill up his eyes.

* * *

Michael, I’m sorry it has to be this way. I’ve had one thought on my mind throughout our entire romantic life, and it was that you deserve way better than me. Somebody who tortured you for 2 straight years, somebody who wasn’t half as good of a person as you. I’d never want you to get hurt, but I know you’ll get over me. There’s plenty of better people out there, and I know there’s somebody else out there for you. You didn’t have to settle for me. I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I’ll miss you, but I know this is for the best. I love you, Michael Mell.

—Rich

* * *

Michael lets out a soft sob, biting his lip. He- he has to call somebody, now.

He has to see if anybody knows where he is. Everything in that letter is complete lies.

Rich is the best person for him, and whether he believes it or not, he is a good person and he’s changed.

Why couldn’t they have just talked it out? God, this is too much..

He grabs his phone haphazardly, clicking on Jeremy’s contact. After several rings, he answers.

Thank God.

“Michael?” Jeremy says, confused. “Are you okay? It’s like..” He stops, presumably checking the time. “6:00 am..”

Michael bites his lip again in an attempt to hold in his sobs. Tears still overflow from his eyes onto his cheeks. “I-I’m Sorry, Jere, it’s just- u-um-“ Sobs still find their way out of his throat, making him stammer.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Jeremy asks in alarm. “Ri-Rich- he-“ Another sob. “He l-left me, I-“

“Wait, what? He _left _you?” Jeremy repeats, concerned. “Y-yeah— he left a note, and he said he wasn’t good enough,” Michael says. “Jeremy- I- I need to find him, need to tell him that he is good enough-“

Jeremy shushes him lightly. “No- Michael, calm down,” He says gently. “You know him better than I do, right?”

Michael hums in confirmation.

“You just need to think of the place he’d go to first!” Jeremy encourages gently, greatly concerned for his friend. Michael sniffles, wiping his eyes gently.

“You-you’re right, Miah. I can find him. He’s my husband, after all..” Michael smiles sadly.

“That’s right, Micah. I hope you can find him,” Jeremy says softly. “Good luck.”

Michael sighs. “Thanks, Jeremy, sorry for waking you,” After exchanging a few more words, they end the call and Michael immediately thinks of any place his husband would be.

He pulls his knees up to his head and he rests on them, tears falling onto his pants.

Michael closes his eyes, remembering special places they used to go to together a few years back in high school. The place of their first date?

Michael shakes his head.

Probably not. It wasn’t too special.

Michael gasps. The place where Rich proposed to him a year and a half ago.

A special spot behind a wall at the park, with beautiful flowers and trees.

He laughs wetly, smiling softly. He sure hopes he’s right..

————

Michael had sped down the streets for about an hour, but he finally made it.

He jumps out of his car, almost tripping over the door.

He messily locks his car and makes a beeline towards that memorable, wonderful spot.

As he trudges through the long grass, he remembers the steps towards their engagement. Tears begin to fall, blurring his vision.

* * *

”Wow, Rich, this is so.. beautiful. How’d you find it?” Michael asked, in awe.

Rich chuckles behind him, loving.

“I just so happened upon it,” He replied offhandedly. “Hey, could you turn around? I have something to show you.”

Michael hummed happily and whirled around while holding a flower. He lost his grip on said flower as he stared at his boyfriend. “Rich?” He said shakily.

His boyfriend was in front of him, bent on his knee, holding a box. “Oh my god.” Michael whispers, grinning happily.

“Michael Mell, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and I was wondering if you-“ Michael launches towards his boyfriend, crashing his lips into Rich’s.

“Yes!”

* * *

Michael bites his lip as tears begin to pour over his face again.

Luckily, he holds back his sons as he reaches his destination. He hears shuffling behind the wall.

His heart skips a beat as he hears soft, broken sobs. His heart breaks immediately.

Before he loses his confidence, he turns the final corner to see his husband sitting on the grass. “Rich?” He calls softly.

Rich tenses, head shooting up to stare at Michael. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Rich asks. “How’d you even find me?”

Michael laughs sadly, sitting next to him. “I know you too well, Rich.”

Rich sniffles, tears staining his cheeks. “You should go, Michael.” He says, pain in his voice.

“No!” Michael says, indignant and soft. “I’m not going to leave you, Richie.”

That name seemed to make his husband tense more. “Come back home, please. You have no idea how much it hurt me.” Michael whispers, tears softly falling.

“I can’t come back..” Rich says, adamant.

Michael sobs lightly, and Rich flinches. “Excuse me? Rich, please..” Michael says, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“I love you, and you’re the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me,” He says gently, like he’d break if he said it any louder.

“Don’t you think for a second that you don’t deserve me.”

Rich lets out a sob. “Michael.. I..” He winces. “I’m so sorry- I wasn’t in my right mind, and I- just thought it was the right thing to leave you..” He says, tears falling faster.

Michael smiles gently. “Hey. It’s alright, Rich.” He says softly, kissing his recovering husband’s temple. “I love you, okay?”

Rich turns towards him, eyes filled with tears. He smiles sheepishly. “God, I love you so much.” He leans forward, kissing his husband deeply.

Everything was going to be alright. They deserve each other.

And they absolutely love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll make an angsty version, I don’t know


	15. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: “That’s what I’m talking about!”
> 
> ———————
> 
> Pairing: Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
> 
> Jeremy gets the main role in the school play, so he runs to his boyfriends so he can share his excitement with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I wrote this ship because I wanted to cover more ships that I haven’t dipped into yet
> 
> Honestly, they’re pretty cute?
> 
> Also I couldn’t think of an idea for Rich/Michael, so I’ll probably go back to them tomorrow

“Oh my god!” Jeremy shouts, bursting through the door to Michael’s basement, where his two boyfriends reside.

“What?” Michael says, jumping, while Rich simply turns to look at the excited boy behind them, his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist.

“You guys, I can’t believe it,” Jeremy squeaks, quickly toeing across the room to slide in next to the other boys.

He holds his phone out in front of them, grinning.

Rich and Michael both lean to look at the photo that’s opened on his screen.

“I got the main part in the play!” Jeremy says. Michael gasps. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He grins, lacing his unoccupied hand into Jeremy’s own.

“Hell yeah! I knew you’d make it!” Rich enthuses, also moving his hand into his excited boyfriend’s.

Jeremy snorts, face flushing. “I wasn’t so confident myself, so it’s nice to know you are,” He says, smiling.

“Of course we are,” Michael replies, chuckling. “We’re your boyfriends after all. We’ll always believe in you!”

Rich nods in agreement. “Exactly. We weren’t just gonna say, ‘Oh, yeah, you’re totally gonna be turned down, babe!’” He says, smirking.

Jeremy giggles nervously. “Yeah, whatever. Thanks for actually believing that I’m worth something,” He jokes.

Michael rolls his eyes, kissing his hair. Jeremy blushes lightly, smiling. “What a sap.” Rich replies, kissing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy snorts.

“Oh my god, stop! You guys are the saps!” He exclaims, squeaking.

“Whatever you say, Jere!” Michael says, pushing his glasses up.

“We just love you, that’s all.” Rich shrugs.

Jeremy covers his face, blushing. “Jesus,” He mumbles, then uncovers his face. “I love you guys too.”

“Now, do you want to talk about that play you’re gonna be in while we spoon under the covers together?” Michael grins playfully, kissing him on the cheek.

Jeremy nods, his curls bouncing with him. “Perfect!” Rich says, laying backward.

As they all cover up together, with Jeremy in the middle, he distantly thinks about how lucky he is to have these two wonderful boys as his partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of OOC whoops, I tried??


	16. “Listen. No, really listen.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: “Listen. No, really listen.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich can’t find anybody with Mountain Dew Red, so he tries to find solace in the bathroom, but he discovers something else in there instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely just from my shipping heart and I love it

Rich blindly stumbles around the house, being rejected every corner.

“Hey, you got any Mountain Dew Red?” They all shake their heads, confused.

“Any chance you got some Mountain Dew Red on you?” They all just stare at him, then turn away without acknowledging his question.

“Seriously, where the _fuck _can I get some Mountain Dew Red?!” He shouts finally, after being deprived of the sweet soda for the thousandth time.

Everybody begins to laugh at his misfortune, and they quickly go back to their own conversations.

Rich dejectedly whimpers, pulling at his hair roughly.

God, he feels like he’s gonna puke if he doesn’t get help soon.

He begins to breathe in shallow breaths, and he darts towards the nearest bathroom, messily opening the door.

He hears sharp movements from the room and looks up, startled.

“Oh, god, I didn’t realize someone was-“ He groans, then continues his sentence. “Someone was in here,”

The person in question, sitting on the bathroom floor, is.. god, what’s his name.. Rich tries to remember, working his overtired brain.

Oh! Michael Mell.

“W-what are you doing in here?” The other boy asks, voice thick.

“Uh- I’m sorry, but listen,” Rich starts, but Michael furrows his brows, clearly upset and confused.

“No, really listen. I need some Mountain Dew Red, do you have any?” Rich asks, desperate.

Michael squirms suddenly. “Mountain Dew.. Red?” He asks.

“Yeah! You got any?” Rich repeats.

“I do..” Michael replies softly, shifting to dig through the bathtub next to him. After a solid minute of searching he pulls out the precious bottle of soda.

“Oh my god, yes!” Rich exclaims, closing the bathroom door and holding his hands out to grab it.

Michael hesitantly hands the soda over to him. Rich grins brightly, pulling the cap off the bottle and downing about half of it in one drink.

For a moment, he feels.. free.

Then a pain shoots in his head.

He gasps sharply, then he feels himself go limp.

He hears shuffling right before he passes out, belonging to Michael.

* * *

Rich’s eyes flutter open, and he winces.

“God, what the hell happened?” He asks, feeling light-headed.

He hears sniffling next to him. “Huh? Oh thank god, you’re okay! I thought I’d killed you or something.” Someone jokes next to him.

Rich turns his head to see the source. He suddenly remembers what happened.. however long ago.

Michael Mell. He’s the one who supplied him what he sorely needed.

“How long was I out?” Rich asks, hesitant. “Like, 15 minutes? Maybe 20? I don’t know.” Michael responds, voice shaky.

It’s now that Rich really gets to study the boy in front of him. His glasses are askew and his hair is a tangled mess. He also notes that both his eyes and face are red and tear-stained.

He decides to leave it be for now, opting to thank him endlessly. “Michael, oh my god, thank you so much for helping me. You have no idea how much that means to me,” He says, his lisp showing through.

Not that he minds, he’s finally himself again, after all.

Michael smiles softly, wiping at his eyes. “S’no problem, really. I already had it for..” He trails off. “Never mind, just.. You’re welcome.” He giggles thickly.

Wow. Cute.

Wait, what? Oh my god, he’s bi. Holy shit.

“What?” Michael asks, weakly amused. “Shit. Did I say that out loud?” Rich asks. Michael nods in response. Rich laughs self-consciously, then he stares at Michael for a moment or two.

Before Rich can stop himself, he suddenly leans forward to place a kiss onto the other boy’s lips.

He separates himself quickly, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, I’m just so relieved that I’m rid of that fucking hivemind,” Rich apologizes haphazardly.

He really dug himself deep, didn’t he? Fuck.

“I’m also kind of drunk from trying to deactivate my SQUIP basically the entire night.” He adds on.

Michael tugs at his already mussed hair, biting his lip. “It’s fine, Rich. Really.” He replies, quiet. His face is quite flushed, but it could be from crying.

At that, Rich frowns, suddenly remembering Michael’s state. “Hey, are you okay? It might not be any of my business, but you look helpless, and-“

Michael sighs, cutting his sentence off. “It was just a terrible falling-out. Nothing much.” Michael jokes, fidgeting with his sweater hem.

“With.. Jeremy?” Rich asks, regretful. 

This may be his fault. Double fuck.

Michael nods, fixing his glasses. “Shit, I’m sorry, this is my fault.” Rich says, wincing.

Michael frowns gently. “No, it’s not. I don’t care that you offered him the SQUIP, it’s him who decided to take it.”

He places his forearms on his knees and rests his head on them.

Rich sighs. “Look, I know we both have major issues right now,” Rich starts, making Michael giggle lightly. In hindsight, he may be a little drunk too.

“But that doesn’t mean we should be alone. Maybe we could spend time together? Like, who needs those assholes out there?” Rich offers, gesturing to the door.

“All we need is each other, huh?” Michael says softly, still tugging lightly at his messy brown hair.

Rich finds it adorable, though.

“Right. Now, you wanna get out of here, maybe?” Rich suggests.

Michael lifts his head from his knees, smiling at the offer. “That sounds great, Rich.” He says, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks once again.

Maybe they will be fine. Maybe they _don’t_ need anybody else.

All that matters right now is what’s going to develop between them tonight. Not the people who may have wronged them in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so he did find Mountain Dew Red in that bathroom, but he also found Michael there too, so my summary isn’t completely wrong
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part though!


	17. “There is just something about him.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: “There is just something about him”  
(Stemmed from ‘There is just something about them/her/him’)
> 
> ——————————
> 
> Jake and Chloe notice that Rich is into a certain boy, and tease him endlessly about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, this takes place during the Boyf Riends scene, but from Rich’s POV
> 
> No SQUIP AU, plus he already knows he’s totally bi

Rich tilts his head, staring directly in front of him. He’s currently sitting at the ‘popular’ lunch table, sandwiched between Chloe Valentine and Jake Dillinger.

“Bro. What are you staring at?” Jake suddenly asks, making Rich jump. “Fuck-“ Rich breathes. He glares at his friend, finally turning his head. “Nothin’, Jake,” He replies, confident. “Nothing at all.”

That’s a lie. He was staring at something.

That something is Michael Mell. Y’know, one of the _losers_ of Middleborough?

Rich almost snorts at that thought. He is far from a loser, he’s sure. He’s too _cute _to be one.

He may tease and make fun of him in the halls, but that’s purely for show.

In fact, right now, Michael and his friend Jeremy Heere are comparing their backpacks to see what they say.

“Boyf Riends”

Yeah, the spelling’s little fucked up, but whatever. He was writing on Michael’s backpack first, and kind of just.. forgot to put the F in ‘Riend’.

He may have been distracted, that’s all. By what, he wouldn’t say.

Nonetheless, Rich’s eyes wander back to the boy in front of him.

He’s currently speaking to Jeremy, enunciating his words with expressive movements, waving his hand around while holding a slushie.

That’s one of Rich’s favorite things that he’s noticed about Michael. How expressive he is all the time.

Chloe follows his gaze, squinting judgmentally. She hums, then turns to Jake. “He’s looking at them over there.” Chloe points to them, placing her other hand on her cheek.

“Huh?” Rich turns to look at Chloe. On the contrary, Jake turns to look where he was gazing at a few moments ago.

“More specifically him.” Chloe says, referring to the hoodied boy currently bouncing on his feet.

“Mell?” Jake asks, furrowing his brows. Rich groans. “What the fuck, Chloe?” Rich says, glaring at the smug girl.

“Hey, just calling it like it is,” She rolls her eyes, tapping away at her phone.

“Yeah, I’ve actually noticed before, too..” Jenna cuts in, leaning over the table.

Rich scoffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He says. “He’s a loser, right? Why would I have a crush on a loser?” He chuckles, nervous.

“We can see right through your little pretend game, Rich.” Chloe replies, flipping her hair.

“Hey, we’re not judging, bro.” Jake holds his hands up in defense. “If you’re into dudes, then that’s cool.”

Rich rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, thanks, Jakey-D.”

“So.. what do you see in him, anyway?” Jenna asks, prying. “I.. don’t know,” Rich replies, watching him encourage his best friend, pushing him towards the play signup sheet.

“There’s just something about him.”

Jenna nods, like she’s taking a mental note. Jake hums. “You should go for it, man. What d’you got to lose?” He asks, resting his forearms on the smooth surface of the table.

Rich bites his lip. “Nothing, I guess.” He says, unsure. Michael’s.. different, that’s all.

“What happened to the Rich Goranski that was able to flirt his way through all the girls of Class of 2017?” Chloe teases.

Rich places his open palm on his chin, eyes still locked onto Michael. He’s currently clapping Jeremy’s back, grinning brightly.

His smile, by the way.. oh my god.

Jeremy dejectedly walks away, very unconfident in his posture.

Michael is left alone to stand there, and he whirls around on the ball of his foot, towards the group.

He lifts his headphones onto his ears and pushes his hair away.

Rich doesn’t notice his very _helpful_ friends snickering at his once-overs.

Michael looks up suddenly, and he’s met with Rich’s intense stare.

He shuffles on his feet sheepishly, but he doesn’t look away.

Rich tilts his head to the side, smirking, and he winks at the boy across from him.

His face flushes as he pushes his glasses up with faux-innocence from the situation, averting eye contact.

Rich’s smirk flits back onto his face.

He considers that a success.

And apparently so do his friends, who are so helpfully cheering on his light flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expensive Headphones is blessed and addictive, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk


	18. “Secrets? I love secrets.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Michael confides in his best friend about his crush, to which Jeremy teases him relentlessly

“Jeremy.” Michael says, grabbing his best friend by the arm. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” He asks, politely smiling at Christine, who’s next to Jeremy.

“Uh- sure,” Jeremy replies, waving goodbye to his patient girlfriend, before Michael quickly pulls Jeremy away.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Jeremy inquires. Michael shuffles on his feet for a second before replying, “No, of course not,”

Jeremy tilts his head as an invitation to continue.

“I wanted to talk to somebody about this.. secret?” Michael says, wincing at the phrasing.

“Oh, a secret? You know I love secrets,” Jeremy assured him. “Especially when they’re coming from my player two.”

Michael snorts. “Yeah. Well, I want to make sure you _keep it a secret_.” He whispers at the end.

“Of course, man, why wouldn’t I?” The other boy says.

Michael nods. “Right,” He nervously runs his hand through his hair. “I know this isn’t something I usually talk about, but I’ve just been pushing this shit down and-“

“Michael, Michael, calm down,” Jeremy cuts him off. “Just.. lay it on me, I won’t judge you.”

Michael pushes his glasses up, biting his lip. “Okay. I may have a.. small crush on somebody?”

Jeremy blinks. “Oh? Really?” He beams. “Who?” Michael smiles sheepishly. “Um, Rich?” He idly twirls a loose strand of hair in his finger.

Jeremy blinks again. “Rich?” He repeats.

“Yeah..?” Michael replies. “I mean, I don’t know, is it that weird?” Jeremy squints. “I mean.. I guess not.”

Michael bounces on the balls of his feet, anxious. “Yeah. I don’t really have crushes usually,” He says. “But it was inevitable that somebody would really get to me.”

Jeremy grins. “Well, that’s great, Micha! And, you know what I think?” Michael hums in question.

His cardigan-wearing friend leans closer to him. “I think he likes you too.” Michael’s face flushes. “What? Really?” He says, a little loud, before his eyes focus on a figure behind Jeremy.

It’s Rich. He catches his gaze, then Rich shoots a finger gun at him. Michael sheepishly laughs and waves back at him.

Jeremy waves too, then Rich walks away, but his eyes lingered on Michael for a moment.

The other boy looks at him, smiling teasingly. “Stop that, Jere.” Michael snorts, pushing his friend on the shoulder. “No way, man, you know I’m right.” Jeremy says, teasing.

”Whatever, bro. Just.. go back to your girlfriend.” Michael rolls his eyes playfully.

“Gladly. Have fun with your crush, Michael!” He waves shortly and whirls around towards Christine.

Michael scoffs, blush dusting his face. “Hey.” A voice calls behind him. He jolts, turning around to see.. Rich.

“Rich, god, you scared me.” He breathes. “Sorry, Michael. Just wanted to say hi properly.” He smirks.

“Hey.” Michael snorts.

“We gonna walk to class together?” Rich offers, sliding his arm across Michael’s back. Michael pushes his glasses back up innocently.

“Of course.” He smiles, face lighting up at the suggestion. “Perfect. Let’s go, then.” Rich winks. Michael flushes lightly.

Jesus, this crush just might fuck him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for a teasing friendship dynamic between Jeremy and Michael oh my god
> 
> Like, honestly, that’s just them


	19. “Yes, I admit it, you were right”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> (Loose continuation of Day 16!)
> 
> After Michael freed Rich of the SQUIP at the Halloween party, they immediately start up a different dynamic from the one they’d had before

“Michael!” Rich calls, approaching the boy as he enters the school.

“Rich,” Michael replies. “Hi! When did you get here?” He asks.

“Oh, like, 20 minutes ago?” The other boy responds sheepishly. “I know I used to be late most of the time, but y’know, since the SQUIP is gone,” Rich shrugs. “Might as well get here earlier, right?”

Michael smiles, nodding lightly. “Sounds like a good idea.” He awkwardly shuffles on his feet for a second.

“Hey, by the way, you wanna sit with me at lunch?” Rich asks, breaking the silence. Michael pushes his glasses up haphazardly, surprised. “Um, really? Aren’t you still going to be with the.. popular group?” He replies.

“I mean, probably, but I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Rich says, smiling lightly.

“Uh.. all right. I’ll try, I guess. I have nowhere better to sit anyway.” Michael snorts.

“Hey, at least you can show Jeremy you can be popular too, without some fucking pill in your brain.” Rich gestures to his head playfully.

Michael giggles sheepishly. “Yeah,” He responds, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, I admit it,” He continues, flipping hair out of his face. “You were right.”

“About what?” Rich asks.

“Oh! Back at the party, that I don’t need that.. asshole.” Michael replies, referring to what Rich had said on Halloween.

“Although, I really wish he _wasn’t_ being such a..” Michael pauses. “..Dick?” Rich suggests.

Michael laughs. “Yeah. Thank you,” He replies, smiling dorkily. “I gotta say, Jeremy’s a fucking idiot for giving up such a genuine and caring friend like you,” Rich says. “He’s certainly missing out, I think.”

“Ha, maybe, but I’m not that great.” Michael says quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You really are, Michael. Listen, I’m sorry that I treated you like shit for the past year and a half, but I regret everything I did, including-“

He turns Michael around, pointing to his backpack, which has “RIENDS” written on it.

“This.”

Michael scoffs. “I didn’t really care that much about that, but thanks for apologizing for everything else.” He whirls back around, face dusted with a light blush.

Rich winks. “Hey, just bein’ myself now. As Michael giggles softly, someone approaches behind them. “Rich?” The person says.

They both look at the source of the voice, that person being Chloe Valentine. She’s accompanied by Brooke Lohst, who looks like a wreck. She’s been crying, very obviously.

“Oh, Chloe. And Brooke!” Rich greets them. “You guys made up after..” Chloe sharply nods, cutting him off.

“Yes. Now, what’re _you_ doing?” Chloe pointedly looks at Michael after speaking, making him tense under her intense stare.

Rich sharply looks at her back. “Just talking to my _boyfriend_.” Rich replies, grabbing Michael by the arm. Brooke and Chloe share a look.

“Oh. You’re gay?” Brooke asks softly. “Uh, bi actually.” Rich corrects her, linking his arm into Michael’s, who is fixated on his movements.

“And he’s your boyfriend?” Chloe asks, voice demanding.

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Rich shoots back. Chloe blushes, scoffing. “Of course I don’t. Just asking a question.” She defends herself.

Brooke hums from behind her. “Well, I think you two are cute!” She says, smiling. Michael’s face flushes brightly, and he laughs for a moment. “Um- thank you?” He replies, confused.

“You’re welcome!” She brightly smiles in response.

Chloe scoffs, flipping her hair. “Well, let’s go, Brooke.” She demands, twirling around on one foot, with Brooke in tow.

“Hey, we’ll meet you later!” Rich calls back to them, snickering. Michael bites his lip.

“Um.. boyfriend?” He says, amused. Rich winces, turning back towards Michael. “Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to stick it to Chloe for being so judgmental. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, and now that I’m free of the SQUIP, I can!” He explains, expressive.

Michael hums. “Well, now we have _that_ to deal with, Rich.” Michael quips. “You know Jenna Rolan is gonna spread that around the entire school.”

Rich smirks. “Yeah. Guess we just have to act very realistic, huh?” He says.

Michael looks at him uncertainly.

“Hey now, it’ll be fine, we could practice now if you’re worried though.” Rich suggests, unlinking their arms and placing a hand onto Michael’s face.

“Rich, stop..” Michael’s face burns under his hand, embarrassed.

Rich hums for a moment, then kisses the corner of Michael’s mouth.

“Whatever you say,” He pulls his hand away and winks.

Michael lets out a giggle, his face burning. “_Fuck off_.” He pushes Rich lightly.

Well, their dynamic definitely just got a lot more.. interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretly they’re actually dating. That’s the tea


	20. “You could talk about it, you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: “You could talk about it, you know?”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich notices Michael is feeling off, so he helps him get back on track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure tooth-rotting fluff, but I love it

“Hey, Michael,” Rich says quietly, so as to not rattle him too much. They’re currently laying in bed, Rich running his fingers through Michael’s already tousled hair.

Michael hums in question. “You all right?” Rich asks tentatively.

He can be soft when he wants to be, usually only around his boyfriend.

“What d’you mean?” The other boy asks, shifting. “You just seem a little.. out of it.” Rich replies.

Michael doesn’t reply, and instead rolls over onto his other side to bury his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

Rich sighs. “Michael.. you could talk about it, you know?” He says, frowning. “I’m right here for you.”

Michael stays silent for another moment, then he grunts gently. “I’m just having some self-confidence issues,” He says, muffled by Rich’s body.

“I’m such a loser, right?” He whimpers lightly, unsure of whether his concerned boyfriend could hear or not.

He definitely did, by the way. Very clearly. “You’re not a loser, you’re far from it,” Rich replies, trying to coax Michael into looking him in the eyes. “You’re perfect, in fact.”

Michael sniffles. “...you think so?” He finally gives in and lifts his head up to look at his boyfriend. “C’mon babe, I know”

Michael snorts. “Don’t call me that.” He blushes lightly. His face is stained with tears, from when he hid his face in Rich’s shirt.

“I think I’m gonna have to kiss that sad look off’a you, Michael,” Rich jokes, placing his hand gently on Michael’s jaw. His lips curl into a soft smile at Rich’s words.

Rich chuckles, kissing his boyfriend chastely. Michael pushes hair out of his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Rich. “Do you _really_ think I’m perfect?” He mumbles, cuddling back up to Rich.

“I’ve never doubted it.” Rich starts to thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair again.

Michael giggles thickly. “You’re such a sap.” He says simply, closing his eyes, his face flushed.

“Only with you, baby.” Rich teases, bringing Michael closer to himself.

Michael laughs tiredly. “Shut up, Rich..” He says quietly, nestling comfortably back into Rich’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y’all it was pure fluff


	21. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: “Change is annoyingly difficult.”
> 
> —————————
> 
> (Continued from Day 19!)  
Rich and Michael continue their little facade, and they talk about how they’re feeling after what happened in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an AU anyway, I’m gonna prolong the space between Halloween and The Pitiful Children, because I want more time for Michael and Rich to have their moments,,

Everywhere Michael walks, he sees people staring at him.

Well, at least since it got out that he and Rich are.. “_dating_”.

It’s pretty awkward to be looked at by everybody, seeing the people whisper.

He tries to ignore it, for the sake of Rich. He was only trying to protect him after all, and it’s not that bad, it’s just mildly annoying.

After a few hours of boring classes, he finally sees Rich for lunch. “Michael, hey!” Rich greets him.

“Hey.” Michael replies. “Um, question,” Rich hums, questioning. “Has everybody been giving you weird looks, or is it just me?”

Rich sighs. “Damn, I was secretly hoping that wouldn’t happen to you, but I guess it was inevitable.” He says. “I’m sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable”

Michael can’t help but smile at his honest response. He wasn’t mad at him at all, again, he was just mildly annoyed.

“It’s fine, really. You’re probably going through worse than me anyway..” He bites his lip gently.

“What do you mean?” Rich asks, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“I mean, with the SQUIP gone and all, isn’t that.. weird?” Michael says, wincing. “You had it for so long, I mean-“

Rich scoffs. “It’s nothing really. I mean, yeah, the change is annoyingly difficult, but like,” Rich sighs. “I’m happy to be free of that piece of shit tic-tac.”

Michael snorts at his phrasing. “I’m glad. I’ll have you know that I’m not bothered by what’s been happening either.”

Rich nods. “That’s great. I was hoping you’d be fine,” Rich turns his head around for a moment then snaps his head back.

“Shit. Jenna Rolan incoming.” He warns Michael quietly. “Don’t freak out, okay?” He says, brushing his hand against Michael’s jaw gently.

“Um, what?” Michael barely gets to speak before Rich presses his lips into his own for a few seconds. He decides to play along and press closer to him.

“Hey, you two!” Jenna greets them, seemingly paying no mind to what just happened in front of her.

Wait. She was probably spreading more shit around the school about their “relationship”.

No, she was _definitely _doing that.

Rich separates from Michael gently, spinning around to greet Jenna.

“Hey, Jenna.” He says curtly. “You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” He teases.

Jenna’s face flushes, but she doesn’t say anything about it. “Yeah, I just found it interesting how you two are dating, and we didn’t know?” She replies, voice slightly clipped.

“Well, Michael,” Rich grabs the other boy’s hand lightly and laces their fingers together. “was a little uncomfortable with coming out about our relationship, but he’s fine now, right babe?” He asks, smirking.

Michael laughs lightly, trying to ignore Rich’s actions. “Yeah, he’s just so great, he made me more comfortable.” He smiles, airy.

Jenna puts her phone into her pocket, and smiles. “You two are quickly becoming the most popular couple in school, you know,” She states simply. “You gonna come to lunch?”

Michael finds himself playing with Rich’s fingers in his own. “For sure. You ready?” Rich asks Michael sweetly. He nods gently in response.

Jenna whirls around, satisfied, and starts towards the cafeteria, with the two boys in tow. “You doing okay, Michael?” Rich whispers to him. “Yeah, thanks.” Michael smiles softly in response.

As they walk into the cafeteria, eyes fall onto the two boys holding hands.

Michael’s face burns lightly, then he sees Jeremy awkwardly standing alone at a table.

His eyes meet Michael’s for a split second, and Michael decides to push this further. He pulls Rich closer, kissing him on the cheek.

That effectively makes Jeremy turn his eyes away from them, and in the direction of Chloe and Brooke.

Rich smirks. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Michael.” He teases, gently tightening his grip on Michael’s hand.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Rich.” Michael says, pushing his glasses up his nose innocently. “You think he’s jealous?”

Rich chuckles quietly. “I think he’s jealous that you became popular in a matter of a few hours, and without the help of a nano-tictac.” He says.

Michael finds himself giggling silently at Rich’s joke. Maybe it won’t be so weird to ‘date’ Rich after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely could’ve been longer, and could’ve had more in it, but if any of y’all care, I just might make the next part of this particular AU longer? 
> 
> I’m kind of out of it tonight, so I hope this suffices !


	22. “We could have a chance.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: “We could have a chance.”
> 
> (Changed to: “We could have had a chance.”)
> 
> ———————
> 
> Michael visits Rich in the hospital, to Rich’s surprise and relief. He’d thought nobody cared, but Michael was there to ground him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve done this same plot before, but what can I say, I absolutely love the idea of Michael visiting Rich in the hospital
> 
> Especially if there’s feelings involved,,

Rich sighs as his nurse walks out of the room, just after checking on his burns.

About a month ago, give or take, Jeremy had left the hospital, as they’d determined he was healthy enough.

He’d only been there for about 2 or 3 days, while Rich was stuck in this dumbass hospital bed for over a month.

His friends stopped visiting about a few weeks ago, but he couldn’t blame them. He didn’t expect anybody to visit every week.

Hell, he wouldn’t even visit himself if he could.

It gives him a chance to think alone about the choices he made and how he acted towards people.

The losers.

Nerds.

Specifically, he’d teased Jeremy beyond belief, and his friend Michael Mell too. They were the targets of his abuse, mostly, and he had no idea why.

He grunts, covering his face with the hand without a cast on the arm.

As he’s in the midst of regretting the past two years of his life, the nurse gently steps back into his room again.

“Mr. Goranski, you have a visitor.” She says, soft. “I do?” Rich asks incredulously.

She nods gracefully. “Yes. Would you like to let them in, or are you uncomfortable with it?”

Rich shakes his head quickly. “No, no, send ‘em in please.” He hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate, but he’s surprised.

She nods again and steps back out. Rich watches as the visitor softly steps into the room. “..Michael?” Rich says, quiet.

The boy in question smiles sheepishly and waves in return. “Um. Hi, Rich,” He says, stumbling over words. “I just, uh, figured I see if you were doing all right, and-“

“You were?” Rich cuts him off. “Oh, sorry, it’s just nobody’s been visiting me, so it’s surprising.”

Michael frowns. “Nobody? Really? That sucks. I thought somebody would,” He says apologetically.

“Yeah, um, no. Nobody wants to, I guess. Maybe they don’t care,” Rich jokes, at his own expense.

Michael huffs, walking over to Rich’s bed and sitting next to him. “Well, I care.”

Rich lets out a small, incredulous laugh. “You do? I mean, excuse me, but I was a dick to you.” He says.

“Rich,” Michael sighs, then Rich interrupts him again.

“And, I don’t know, maybe we could have had a chance if I wasn’t, but-“

Michael cuts him off, “A chance?”

Rich meets Michael’s eyes and freezes. “I mean- Y’know we could’a been friends, but I was an asshole, and took a SQUIP, so..”

Michael softens, sighing. “Aw, Rich, we can still be friends, you know that. Why would I be here if I hated you?” He asks.

Rich bites his lip. “I guess you’re right, but I still can’t shake that feeling, y’know?” He responds, softer than he’s ever been before with anybody.

“It might take a while, but I know you will,” Michael grins. “Because from what I know of him, Rich Goranski wouldn’t give up, would he?”

Rich snorts lightly. “No, he wouldn’t.” Rich says, voice amused.

Michael scoots slightly closer to Rich’s bed and leans over. “Thought so.” He says, chuckling lightly.

Rich studies the boy in front of him closer. He has messy brown, almost black, hair, his skin a rich caramel color.

He has warm brown eyes, and now that he’s closer to him, he notes that he has a few freckles and moles scattered across his face.

It all comes together to create this wonderful, caring, and forgiving human being, one that Rich knows he can trust right away.

Since he realized he’s Bi a month ago, before Jeremy left, he’d been able to appreciate men more.

And Michael Mell is definitely something he could appreciate.

“So, um, after I get out of the hospital, would you, um,” Rich stops for a moment, and Michael cocks his head to the side.

“Would you wanna hang out sometime? Like, just the two of us?”

Michael’s eyes seem to sparkle as he considers his offer. “Like a date?” He asks.

Rich takes some time to think too. “If you want it to be, then, yeah,” He says, trying to bring out his inner flirt, like he had with the SQUIP.

Michael grins sweetly. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” he breathes, giggling softly “I’m glad I visited you, Rich.”

Rich smiles genuinely. “Me too, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, apparently all I can write is fluff, and I don’t even care
> 
> Also yes, the ending was inspired by Jeremy asking out Christine, but only loosely oop


	23. “You can’t give more than yourself.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: “You can’t give more than yourself.”
> 
> —————————
> 
> Michael finds himself unable to focus on his work, and becomes frustrated in himself, then his boyfriend calls him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have I become so into Expensive Headphones in the span of less than a month oops

Michael grunts, burying his face into his forearms. He can’t focus on his homework for some damn reason.

“C’mon, man..” He mutters to himself, smacking his hands onto his computer desk.

He stares at the problems on the paper, but he can’t seem to even understand what it’s saying. 

Like, why the fuck do they need to work on piecewise functions? He’d learned that like 2 years ago, for God’s sake.

He leans back in his desk chair, humming a soft tune to himself. As he begins to drift away into his thoughts, he hears his phone vibrate against the surface of his desk.

He groans, lazily reaching for his phone, and lifting it to his ear. He doesn’t bother to check who it is.

“Hello?” He says.

“Michael? You all right? You sound like shit.” A voice comes through the receiver.

Michael immediately tries to lift his voice up. “Oh, Rich,” He sighs, relieved. It’s his boyfriend. His trusting, great boyfriend. “Didn’t know you would call me, um, yeah. I’m just trying to get shit done, but I just can’t.” He replies.

He can practically hear Rich frown through his phone. “Man, I feel that, but you really shouldn’t be down like this. You don’t deserve it,” He says.

Michael can’t help but smile in response, though his boyfriend can’t see. Rich can be so sweet when he wants to be.

“Aw, Rich, thanks,” Michael responds, laughing lightly before continuing. “But, I just wish I could give more effort, I’m so-“

Before Michael can go into a spiral, Rich stops him. “Hey, no. You can’t give more than yourself, babe.”

Michael scoffs at the pet name, though his face flushes. “I guess you’re right,” He sighs. “Thanks, Rich.”

Rich chuckles, crackling over his receiver. “Not a problem at all.” He says, smile in his voice.

After a small beat of silence, Rich softens. “Hey, listen, I can come over if you want.”

Michael thinks over the offer for a moment. His lips upturn into a smile as he replies, “Yes, please.” A giggle burst out of his throat.

“You’re so cute, Y’know that?” Rich says, confidence drowning his voice. “Rich, stop.” Michael bites his lip.

“Not a chance, baby. I’m on my way now, okay?” Rich replies, chuckling more.

“All right, Rich,” Michael notes the pet name, grinning brightly to himself.

He may pretend to hate them, but they’re really sweet.

As his boyfriend hangs up, he finds himself still grinning at the thought of him coming over.

God, this boy really messes with him, doesn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but sometimes I like things short and sweet, just like Rich :)


	24. “Patience...is not something I’m known for.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: “Patience...is not something I’m known for.”
> 
> ——————————
> 
> (Continued from Day 21)
> 
> The entire school is now interested in Michael and Rich’s ‘relationship’, leading to a barrage of questions from Jenna Rolan. That wasn’t very much of a shock to either of them, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU too much uhhh
> 
> The first part of this AU was Day 16, the second was Day 19, and the third was Day 21, in case y’all wanna read them in order

Michael sighs as he sits down at the lunch table. “Finally. It felt like we were walking for so long,” He says.

“This is why I usually sit at the loser tables closer to the doors.” He whines playfully, making Rich smirk.

“Don’t be like that, you liked holding my hand the whole way, and you know it,” Rich teases, winking. Michael scoffs in response.

“God, you two are so gross,” Chloe says, pushing hair out of her face. Brooke whispers something to her, and a beat of silence hangs over them.

“Welcome to the group, or whatever..” She mutters, with Brooke smiling afterward.

Did she only say that to appease Brooke? Huh.

Brooke looks at him expectantly, and he hums. “Um, thank you, Chloe.” He smiles.

He’s honestly feeling a little weak right now, and he just wants to eat, god damn it.

“You all right, babe?” Rich asks, subtly smirking. Michael rolls his eyes. “Just fine, _babe_.” He says, deciding to play along with his pet names for once.

He notices Jenna looking at their interaction intently, as if she’s mentally noting things in her head.

Michael sure wouldn’t put it past her.

Rich grins wickedly, turning back towards Michael. When did he even turn away?

“Jeremy’s totally staring over here.” He whispers. Michael furrows his brows. “He is?” He mutters before looking for himself.

They make eye contact like before, but Michael decides to hold it for a little longer.

He hums, as Jeremy seems to fluster, turning away.

“Jesus, what’s wrong with him? He’s the one who fucked me over last night.” Michael says, confused.

“I know, right? What an asshole.” Rich replies. Michael winces. “Yeah, right.”

Before they can continue the conversation, Jenna cuts in. “How does it feel to be the most popular couple in school?” She asks suddenly.

Michael jumps. “Huh?” He says, lost for words.

Rich decides to speak for him, thankfully. “Hm. I think I speak for both of us when I say that it’s awesome,” He stops to smirk, seeing Jeremy somehow attempt to listen in.

“But it wouldn’t matter if we were or not, because we have each other. Right, sweetheart?” Rich teases.

Michael’s face flushes, and he laughs lightly. He might as well go along. “Of course. Rich is such a great boyfriend. I feel so safe with him,” Michael smiles sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

As he separates from his ‘boyfriend’, there are eyes on them everywhere.

“When did you two even get together?” Jenna gushes. “Oh, well, I flirted here and there, but he really was hesitant, you know?” Rich responds, coolly.

“Were you patient for his answer, Rich?” Jenna pries.

Michael can’t really blame her, gossip is basically her whole life.

“Well, patience... isn’t something I’m known for.” Rich says vaguely. “But, luckily the wait was worth it, because on Halloween I shot my shot and he said yes,” He grins playfully.

Everyone within earshot is listening intently, including Jeremy.

God, what the hell, why couldn’t he leave Michael alone?

Isn’t that what he wanted at the party? To be away from him?

“That’s so cute! You guys are the most talked about couple on Twitter for the school!” Jenna says excitedly.

Oh, Jesus. Michael pulls his phone out and opens Twitter. He may not really use it, but he still downloaded it before.

All he sees is people gushing about their ‘relationship’.

•“Oh my god, how cute are they?! Quickly my #1 couple!” Someone had tweeted.

•“Never knew Rich Goranski was into guys, but wow! Here he is dating a boy!” Another one.

•“Thought that Michael Mell was a loser. Guess Rich saw him differently? That’s a true love story!” Yet another.

Michael squirms uncomfortably, putting his phone back into his pocket.

“You okay, Michael?” Rich asks genuinely. “Huh? Oh, y..yeah. I’m okay, Rich.” He smiles gratefully, and for a moment he forgets about everybody around him.

“Great.” Rich replies, brushing his hand against Michael’s.

Everybody looks at them with expectant looks. Oh. They’re expecting a kiss. Well, he’s played along this far, Michael might as well make the move instead.

He surges forward, planting a soft kiss onto his ‘boyfriend’s’ lips. Rich smirks, but holds back any teasing he was about to do.

Michael mentally thanks him for doing so.

Everyone around them looks satisfied, and they all talk amongst themselves, returning to their seats.

Michael sighs in relief. “Finally,” He mumbles to himself.

He wanted to eat before, but now, he might just eat later in another period. He kind of lost his appetite.

Suddenly a loud noise sounds, and oh, there’s the bell. God, time went by so fast, what the hell?

“Damn it.” Michael says. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you to class, Michael,” Rich offers, helping him get up.

“Thanks.” Michael responds lightly.

He sees a flash of Jeremy leaving the cafeteria.

Well, at least that’s over.

———

After Rich had walked him to class, Michael decided to leave him with a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Before Rich could respond, he had already waved goodbye and stepped into the classroom.

“God, he’s learning fast,” Rich says to himself, pushing hair out of his forehead. He pointedly ignores his flushed face and whirls around. 

He decides he should make his way to class, too.

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking though, so he accidentally bumps into somebody.

“Shit, sorry, I-“ He cuts himself off as he recognizes the person he almost toppled over.

Jeremy Heere.

Oh man, he was gonna have fun. Screw going to class.

“Oh, Jeremy, it’s you.” Rich says casually. Jeremy freezes like he didn’t realize who he was before. “Hey, Rich,” He replies with a cool tone.

He can just tell that the SQUIP is instructing him.

What a shame. “Saw you in the cafeteria. Kept making eye contact with you.” Rich says, cocking his head to the side.

Jeremy blinks once. Twice. “Yeah, I was just.. observing.” Jeremy says, tousling his hair.

“You mean just like everyone else at lunch?” He scoffs, his lisp coming through.

“Hey, do me a favor, could you not do that again? It makes my _boyfriend _uncomfortable.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows knit together, his expression one of shock, due to Rich’s tone.

Before he could reply, Rich pushes past him to get to class.

Hey, you can’t blame him for wanting to do that!

Jeremy was kind of a dick to Michael, he couldn’t help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich messing with Jeremy,, yes
> 
> Jeremy’s cool and all, but some fun teasing never hurt anybody (not really but shshhh)


	25. “I could really eat something.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: “I could really eat something.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> (Continued off Day 24!)  
Rich and Michael hang out at the mall and help each other talk out their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make this a separate fic at this point
> 
> I don’t know though, so I hope you enjoy this part!

Throughout the next two periods of school, Michael becomes more anxious.

Anxious about what people are saying about him.

What they think about him now that he’s ‘dating’ Rich Goranski.

Luckily, once the school day is over, he can escape that. He sighs as he approaches his PT Cruiser, then he hears somebody behind him.

“Hey, Michael,” A voice greets him. It’s Rich.

Michael turns around and waves at him. “Hi, Rich.” He says, smiling sheepishly. “Hey! So, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?” Rich asks.

“I mean, it’s all right if you’re tired or something, just thought I’d offer. Maybe you’d like to get something to eat,” He says.

Michael lights up at the end. “Yeah, um, I really could eat something,” He replies. “I skipped lunch.”

Rich scoffs. “You definitely need something to eat, then. I’ll drive,” He offers.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that. Didn’t you drive here yourself?” Michael says, confused.

“Oh, right. Well, do you live far away?” Rich asks.

“Not really, do you want me to drop my car off and you pick me up back at my house?” Michael says, humming.

“Yep,” Rich responds, grinning. “What’s your address?”

He exchanges the information and they both get into their cars to go to his house. God, this is nerve wracking. Is Michael gonna have to tell his moms that Rich is his _boyfriend_?

No. Of course not.

At least, not right now.

Michael sighs, trying to focus on his driving more. After a few minutes, he arrives, and Rich does too after a minute later.

“Michael, ready?” Rich asks simply. Michael smiles. “I’m gonna tell my moms, ‘kay?” He calls, making his way towards his door.

Rich makes a gesture to let him know it’s okay and he walks into his home.

“Michael?” One of his moms calls. “Yeah, I’m here,” He says back. “Just wanted to let you know I’m going somewhere.”

He sees his mom pointedly look at him. “With Jeremy?”

Michael winces slightly. “No. With.. someone else.” He replies, running his hand through his hair softly.

His mom looks unsure, but she hums. “A date?” She asks.

Michael immediately blushes. “What? No!” He dismisses quickly. “Just with a friend, okay?”

His other mom walks in, giggling. “She’s just teasing.” She assures him. “Be safe, okay?” She says, kissing his forehead.

Michael laughs. “Mama, stop, I’ll be fine.” He says, grinning.

“Okay, bye!” His mother waves at him, and he makes his way back to Rich.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” He says to Rich. “Good. Let’s go,” He says, opening the car door for his ‘boyfriend’.

Michael scoffs. “Oh my god, you’re going too far,” He teases, climbing in anyway.

“Whatever, _babe_” Rich teases back, smirking lightly.

“Where are we going?” Michael asks, ignoring the nickname.

“Menlo Park Mall. Is that okay with you?” Rich says. Michael winces at the location, but honestly he was really fucking hungry, so..

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Michael replies lightly. Every second they got closer to the mall made Michael’s stomach do flips.

He cannot believe this is bothering him so much.

So what if Jeremy left him there alone? It’s not like he’s afraid Rich is gonna do that.

Definitely not.

“—here! Michael?” Rich calls. “Huh?” Michael snaps out of his thoughts.

“You okay? We’re here.” Rich says. “Yeah, I’m okay, thanks” The other boy replies quietly.

If Michael thought driving to the mall was bad, it’s even worse as they walk towards the food court.

As soon as Michael sees an open seat, he sits down. He sighs, relieved. “Okay, um,” Rich sits across from him. “What d’you want?” He asks.

Michael hums. “Uh.. Chili fries?” He suggests, wincing again at the choice.

“Honestly, sounds good. You want anything else?”

Michael’s lips upturn into a smile. “Can you get me a cherry slushie from there, too?” He asks. “I can pay for it if you want-“

Rich snorts. “No, it’s on me, Michael, really.” He says, sliding out of his chair. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Rich then walks away to get their food, leaving Michael alone. He kicks his legs to distract himself from the growing anxiety and fear, but it only helps slightly.

He takes a shaky breath, just hoping deeply that Rich comes back soon.

He groans softly, resting his arms on the table and burying his face in them.

After a few minutes of deep breaths, he hears footsteps.

He looks up to see Rich, slightly concerned. “Michael, why do I have to keep asking if you’re okay?” He sighs. “You’re really worrying me,”

Michael’s face flushes. He’s worrying Rich?

“Yeah, uh, I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well.” He replies, biting his lip. Rich exhales, sliding Michael’s cherry slushie in his direction, to which Michael looks at him gratefully.

He begins to drink from it, and he can practically feel his emotions freezing away. He sighs in relief, opening his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them.

“You seem distracted, Michael,” Rich points out. “What’s up? Lay it on me,”

Michael snorts at the phrase, but he quickly covers it. “Um. Okay.” Michael decides he probably should tell him the truth.

After all, Rich has been very generous to him today.

“This is the last place Jeremy and I were actually.. friends.” He says, then backtracks.

“I mean, like, the last time I was here was when he and I came here to get the SQUIP. And I left for like five minutes, came back, and he wasn’t there. I waited for almost two hours, and he never showed.”

Michael sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. God, he’s so tired.

When he uncovers his eyes, Rich looks unfocused. “Uh.. Rich?” Michael says, concerned. “Are you-“

“I’m sorry.” Rich cuts him off gently.

“What?”

“It’s my fault. I’m the one who offered him the SQUIP in the first place!” He says, accompanied by a strong lisp.

Michael sighs. “No, it’s not your fault! He didn’t have to take it. He chose to spend his..” Michael stops to laugh slightly. “..Bar mitzvah money on it.”

Laughter bubbles out of Rich’s throat. “He did what?” He asks, amused.

Michael grins, taking a chili fry from the tray, just remembering they were there. “He spent his bar mitzvah money on the SQUIP. All that money gone.” Michael shakes his head playfully.

Rich snorts. “What a dumbass..” He says, smiling sheepishly. “...Thanks for being here with me. I don’t understand why you’d want to go through with this.. fake relationship, but for God’s sake, I hope you don’t quit.” Rich says, following Michael in taking a chili fry.

Michael giggles, taking a sip from his slushie. “I don’t mind. It’s fun hanging with you, Rich.” He smiles warmly, making Rich’s face flush lightly.

Right there, he wants to kiss him.

Like, badly.

But he doesn’t.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Rich says instead. “I still think I’m an asshole though.”

Michael scoffs. “You’re, like, the least asshole person I know right now.” He replies, grinning.

Rich matches his smile, his spirits already lifted up just from this stupidly wonderful boy.

Participating in a fake relationship with Michael may be more of a challenge than he thought.

Fortunately Rich wasn’t one to back away from a challenge, especially not this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two boys clear my skin and raise my grades


	26. “You keep me warm.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: “You keep me warm.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> (Continued off Day 25!)
> 
> Rich meets Michael’s moms, and they hang in Michael’s basement to watch a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff and it’s very short, but I love my boys being happy so

“Okay, we’re here,” Rich says, sighing.

They’d just got back from the mall, after their feelings jam, as Michael called it.

It was a little rough, but Rich feels closer to Michael, and he’s not complaining at all.

Michael’s a great person, much better than himself in his own eyes.

“Thanks,” Michael says, climbing out of the car. “Uh- where are you headed? Just asking.” He says, sheepish.

“Um.. probably just going home and sleeping or somethin’..” Rich says offhandedly.

He expects Michael to just say ‘Okay! Have fun!’

But he doesn’t.

“Do you want to come inside? You don’t have to, but it might be better than just sleeping.” Michel offers, smiling softly.

Rich thinks it over. He wouldn’t want to bother him, but on the other hand he is offering to let him.

“..All right.” He agrees, climbing out of the car and closing the door. “Sweet,” Michael grins, closing his door too.

As soon as they walk inside, his moms are on him. “Michael, you’re back!” His mom says, smiling.

His mama is the one who notices Rich first. “Oh, are you Michael’s friend?” She asks politely.

Rich thinks for a moment, whether he should introduce himself as his boyfriend or not, but he decides it’s best not to.

He really doesn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m Rich.” He says instead, smiling back. Michael bites his lip. “Yeah, um.. he’s gonna hang out in the basement with me,” He says.

“All right, have fun, you two!” His mama says, smiling patiently at them. “It’s nice to meet you, Rich.” His mom says, waving.

“You too,” Rich replies, waving back. “All right, love you, see you for dinner,” Michael says to his moms, grinning to them before they walk down the steps to the basement.

“Damn, you live in the basement?” Rich says as Michael closes the door. “Yep. Nice, right?” Michael says, gesturing with his arms wide open.

“Hell yeah, I love all the merchandise down here.” Rich replies, genuine.

Michael blushes lightly. “That’s sweet, Rich.” He says, messing with his hair.

Michael sits on his bed, tapping the spot next to him. “Um, okay..” Rich mumbles, sitting down.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Michael asks hesitantly. “Sounds a lot like a date.” Rich teases, smirking.

Michael scoffs. “So what? You can choose a movie,” He says, dismissing Rich’s comment quickly, face flushed.

“All right.” Rich grins, getting up and looking for a movie to watch.

Damn, he has some great meme movies. Bee movie? ..no, not today.

Rich gasps. “Hell yeah,” He grins wickedly, taking a movie out of its spot. “Oh god, what is it?” Michael asks, amused.

“The Muppets!” Rich says, lifting the movie above his head.

Michael snorts, then fully laughs. “I mean,” He laughs more. “Sounds good!”

He says, grinning. “Rad, I love Man or Muppet,” Rich smirks, putting the DVD into the player and playing the movie.

“Don’t be surprised if I sing along.” He climbs back onto the bed next to Michael and shifts slightly. “I might sing with you,” He teases, looking over at Rich.

He hums softly, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around both of them.

“Oh, thanks.” Rich says, surprised. Michael’s lips form into a genuine smile. “No problem, it’s not like I need it, though.” He replies vaguely.

“What’s that mean?” Rich asks, subtly moving closer to Michael’s side. “You keep me warm already.” Michael says quietly, looking ahead at his TV.

Rich’s face flushes, and he laughs to himself. “Are you flirting with me?” He teases, putting his arm around Michael’s back.

“Shut up..” Michael mutters, subconsciously leaning into his touch. Rich grins proudly, turning back towards the TV to watch the movie he chose.

Michael smiles softly to himself, leaning into Rich more.

Despite all the teasing, he is leaning into Rich because his warmth makes him more relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, chillin’ in a blanket, 0 feet apart ‘cause they’re so gay


	27. “Can you wait for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: “Can you wait for me?”
> 
> ————————
> 
> —Continued from Day 26!—
> 
> Rich and Michael cuddle and Michael’s moms continue to be the best parents anyone could ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I know so much about The Muppets and why can I only write fluff
> 
> Also, it’s 10 PM, so I sincerely apologize for any mistakes in this chapter

“Am I a man,” Rich sings. “Or am I a muppet?!”

Michael laughs. “Am I a muppet?” He sings backup.

“If I’m a man, that makes me a muppet of a man!” Rich laughs, cutting his own singing off.

“Oh my god-“ Michael says, laughing uncontrollably. “Told you I’d sing along,” Rich says, smirking.

Michael’s laughter dies down to small giggles. “I know, it was great.” Michael grins, still tucked into Rich’s side.

“Why, thank you, _babe_.” Rich replies, smug. “I told you to stop that,” Michael says, teasing.

“Never will.” Rich says, chuckling.

Michael turns his attention back to the movie, which is currently at the scene when Gary leaves to see his girlfriend..

Michael’s kind of surprised he even knows the guy’s name, or even the plot in general. He was paying attention, of course, but he’s kind of tired.

Michael’s head falls onto Rich’s shoulder, eyes lidded.

Okay, maybe a lot tired.

“Michael, you all right?” Rich asks, slightly tensed. “‘M just a little tired.” Michael mutters, watching the movie.

Rich scoffs lightly. “Can you wait for me,” He teases. “I’d rather not have to wake you up, no offense.”

Michael groans softly. “Fine,” He says, his head not leaving Rich’s shoulder.

Rich’s body relaxes, and he decides to focus on the movie. He did choose it after all.

Rich distantly watches as Kermit reprimands Fozzie for kidnapping Jack Black.

God, this movie is so stupid.

He only likes Man or Muppet.

It’s kind of hard to focus when Michael Mell has his head resting on his shoulder, and his body so close to his own.

He rides it out until the end of the movie anyways. By that time, Rich notices that Michael’s eyes are closed, and he smiles fondly.

“Michael,” Rich shakes his softly. Michael grunts gently, shifting. “You good?”

“Mm.. yeah.” Michael replies, looking at Rich. “Uh.. okay. You wanna sleep, or..?” Rich asks, face flushing, his eyes meeting Michael’s soft brown ones.

“Maybe for a little bit..” Michael mumbles, sitting up lightly.

Rich sighs, gently laying Michael down. “Lay with me..?” Michael asks, quiet.

“Huh?” Rich asks, caught off guard. Michael looks back up at him, pleading.

Rich squirms for a moment, then decides to lay next to him gently. “I’ll probably regret asking you that later..” Michael says quietly, smiling.

“I’m very delusional when I’m tired.” He laughs gently.

“I can tell.” Rich says, flustered. Michael flips over, facing Rich, and moves closer to him. “Um-“

Michael cuts him off, “..I also like touch when I’m sleeping.” Michael mumbles, resting his head into Rich’s chest.

“All right..” Rich says, voice barely above a whisper. After a minute, the tired boy falls asleep.

Rich lays there for a good 10 minutes before he finally feels himself falling asleep.

God, what a fucking day.

* * *

“Michael, Rich, wake up,“ A voice calls distantly.

Michael groggily opens his eyes, grunting. “Huh?” He says, sleep lacing his voice.

“You fell asleep before dinner,” The voice says again, soft. “Mom..?” Michael mumbles, turning his head.

“Yes, it’s me.” She replies, smiling patiently. “Your mama made dinner, you wanna wake your,” His mom looks over at Rich, knowingly. “..friend to eat?” She asks.

“Um.. I’ll see if he wants to eat or go home,” Michael says, voice thick. “Okay, see you downstairs.” She kisses him on the forehead and exits the basement.

Michael pushes Rich softly in an attempt to wake him up. “Rich, c’mon, wake up,” Michael says louder. “Damn it.”

Michael considers kissing him to wake him up, but dismisses the thought quickly.

Why would he even think that?

Just after reprimanding himself, Rich begins to shift awake. “Fuck,” Rich mutters, groaning.

“Thank god you woke up,” Michael jokes weakly. “Michael?” Rich says, his face dusted with light blush. “Yep, it’s me,” Michael answers, giggling sleepily.

“Now, do you wanna go home, or you wanna stay for dinner?” He asks, moving out of Rich’s grip.

“Uh..” Rich thinks it over as he sits up with Michael. “I’ll stay, probably. I got nothing to do at home..”

Michael smiles, climbing out of his bed to stretch. “Sounds good, Rich,” He says.

Rich sighs, getting up to stand next to the other boy. He runs his fingers through his dyed hair, wincing. God, his hair got tangled while he was spooning Michael, didn’t it?

Oh, yeah. They were cuddling. Fuck..

“Let’s go, Rich,” Michael calls from halfway up the steps. “Uh- Okay!” Rich says back, racing towards the stairs.

As they walk into the dining room, Michael’s moms notice them. “You two sleep well?” His mama teases lightly. Michael blushes.

“Mama, stop,” He says, rubbing at his eyes. His hands bump into something on his face. Oh.

He slept with his glasses on. Shit.

“Yes, we did, thanks.” Rich answers politely.

“At least your friend is being nice.” His mom says, grateful. “Moms deserve respect,” Rich teases, lightly hitting Michael.

“Thanks for making dinner for us, mama.” Michael smiles, fixing his attitude, and pointedly ignoring Rich.

“You’re welcome,” She replies, sitting at the dining table. Michael and Rich serve themselves, the food simply being fried chicken.

“Eh, usually mama makes different food than this, but I’m not complaining.” Michael says, grinning. “Me either, I love chicken,” Rich smirks.

“Good, cause either way you’re eating it.” Michael teases, poking the other boy with his fork. His moms watch them interact attentively, curious.

Michael takes notice of this and bites his lip. “Mom, mama, why are you watching us?” Michael asks, embarrassed.

“Oh, we’re just glad you found somebody you’re happy with,” His mom answers, smiling.

Michael’s face flushes deeply.

“What- happy?” Michael asks, voice cracking. “Rich isn’t- _you_ think he’s my boyfriend?” He says, confused.

“I’m hurt, Michael. How could you deny our relationship like that?” Rich says, placing his hand over his heart.

“God, you’re so awful,” Michael mutters, distressed.

“Well, whether you’re together or not, we’re happy you guys are good friends anyway!” His mama says, reiterating his mom’s statement.

“Thanks, moms,” He says, genuinely smiling as he talks to them.

Rich smiles at their interaction.

Michael’s so lucky to have such amazing parents.

It’s strange, but for a moment, he felt as if they’re his own mothers, caring and supportive.

As Michael and his moms continue to talk lightly, Rich finds himself imagining what it would be like if they were dating.

To his surprise, he also finds himself loving the image he created in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate that I know so much about The Muppets movie oh my god
> 
> Anyways, these two boys are so hopelessly in love, and that’s my bad whoops


	28. “Enough! I heard enough!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: “Enough! I heard enough.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich makes a slight mistake when playing with Michael’s and his daughter, and Michael teases him endlessly about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this angsty, but I really wanted some Expensive Husbands with a baby??
> 
> I don’t know, but I love this family so much

“You _what_?” Michael says, confused.

“Well, I was playing with her, making sure she had fun, and then one thing led to another, and..” Rich cringes. “I broke her favorite toy?”

Michael sighs. “Let me get this straight, you were playing with our daughter, and then somehow you _trashed _her toy?” He says, indignant.

“Yeah, but-“ Rich replies.

“Enough, I heard enough!” Michael groans. “You idiot, I guess you’re too strong to be playing with her,” He says, joking.

“No, I’m not! I won’t let you stop me from entertaining our child!” Rich jokes back. Michael smiles amusedly and takes his husband’s hand.

“You’re coming with me to apologize to our baby,” He says, pulling him along.

Michael pops his head into the room of their child, seeing her upset. He huffs, gently leading Rich in with him.

“Aw, Clarie,” He says softly, picking his daughter up in his arms as she cries gently. “It’s all right, you’re okay,” He sighs, kissing her on the forehead. Then he turns to look at his husband.

“Apologize to your daughter.” He says, holding her out towards him.

The baby giggles as she reaches towards her other father, and Rich takes her into his own arms.

“Sorry, Clarie,” He says, wincing guiltily as he looks at her small, grinning face. “I hope you’re not mad at me.” He says, half-joking as he kisses his child on the cheek.

Clarissa giggles, eyes staring lovingly at her dad. “I think she forgives you, Rich,” Michael teases, kissing him on the cheek.

“Good. I don’t think I could stand her being mad at me,” Rich says back, poking her gently on the cheek, which makes her eyes sparkle.

“Can’t believe you broke her favorite toy, Rich,” Michael tsks. “I feel bad enough already, stop,” Rich says, groaning.

“Sorry, Rich, I’m just disappointed in you.” Michael continues to tease him.

Rich bounces his daughter in his arms as he rolls his eyes. “How rude, Michael. I thought you loved me,” He says with fake hurt.

Michael scoffs, rubbing lightly at Clarissa’s dark brown hair.

“Tell me you love me?” Rich asks, cocking his head to the side. Michael snorts. “I love you, Rich.” He gives in, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Their daughter bounces impatiently, seeking more attention. “I guess she wants kisses too.” Michael grins. Rich chuckles in response, kissing her hair.

Michael follows, and he kisses her face, making the young baby light up in joy.

“She’s happy! Good.” Rich says, relieved.

“Clarie, do you want to sleep on the couch with your daddies?” Michael asks sweetly, tilting his head to the side.

Clarissa simply giggles brightly, reaching for him. Michael chuckles, softly taking her from Rich’s arms into his own again. “I’ll take that as a yes,” He replies.

“Let’s go, _sweetie_.” He smiles at his husband, lightly teasing him. He shifts his daughter into one arm securely to hold Rich’s hand.

As they lay comfortably on the couch, their baby daughter nestled between the both of them, Rich and Michael smile tiredly to each other.

“She’s already asleep.” Michael says quietly. “Mm. Yeah,” Rich replies in a whisper. “I want that to be me.” He yawns.

Michael laughs silently, then closes his eyes as he gently lays his head into Rich’s shoulder. “Me too.” He sighs. “Love you, Rich.” He says, humming.

“Love you too, Michael..” Rich says sleepily, just before the two of them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa is only character that matters in this entire fic, I love her
> 
> Anyways, Rich and Michael living a domestic life with a child makes me soft oh my god


	29. “I’m doing this for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: “I’m doing this for you.”
> 
> ————————
> 
> Rich and Michael meet up at school, and Jeremy just doesn’t want to leave them alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long and probably doesn’t make much sense, but it also has some sense I think/hope

After endless questions about Rich and Michael from Michael’s moms, he was getting really tired.

“Moms,” Michael drawls, almost a whine. “As much as I love answering your sweet questions, I think Rich should go home.”

Rich turns to him, indignant. “Wow, trying to get rid of me?” He asks, faking hurt. “I thought we were friends, Michael!”

Michael rolls his eyes. “We are. But that doesn’t mean you can take advantage,” He says, playfully reprimanding Rich.

Rich softens at the admission, that they were friends. It may have been obvious, but it still made Rich’s heart skip a couple beats.

Like when they pretend to be dating at school.

Before Rich can dwell on that thought, thankfully, Michael drags him up off the couch.

“C’mon, Rich.” He says. “I’ll walk you out.” Rich snorts. “How gentlemanly of you.” He teases, making Michael’s mothers smile fondly at their interaction.

“Shut it,” Michael tuts, pushing him out the door. He leaves the door open a crack while he says goodbye.

“You’re such a dick, you know that?” Michael says playfully. “Thank you!” Rich replies. Michael chuckles sweetly, grinning. “Well, at least my moms like you, right?” He asks.

Rich nods in reply. “Yeah, they’re nice,” He says genuinely. “I know,” Michael sighs. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?”

Rich smiles. “For sure.” He bites his lip, both of them staring at each other for a good minute. “Well.. bye” Rich waves awkwardly as he turns to leave. Michael waves back, smiling sheepishly.

As he watches Rich drive away, he sighs. His moms really do like him a lot.

He frowns, whirling around to enter his house. That’s definitely a thought for another day. 

* * *

The next day, Michael enters the school hesitantly. It has only been a day since Michael and Rich announced their “relationship” and he’s still nervous, understandably.

“Michael,” A voice calls, feminine. It’s definitely not Rich. He looks up from his feet to see, “Brooke?” Michael says, confused.

“Hey!” She waves politely, smiling sweetly. “How are you doing?” Michael stays silent for a moment, unsure what to say. “Uh.. I’m okay.” He replies, awkward.

“That’s good!” She says, her face bright. “No offense, but.. why are you..?” Michael trails off, hoping she understands.

Brooke hums, seemingly unfazed. “You’re dating Rich, right?” She asks, as if she didn’t know.

Michael nods tentatively.

“That makes us friends! After all, a friend of Rich is a friend of mine!” She beams. Michael can’t help but smile. “That’s really sweet, Brooke,” He replies, smiling softly.

She grins right back, showing her perfect teeth. “Besides, Rich has been so much nicer since you guys have been dating,” She gushes. “Not that he wasn’t nice before, but like, he’s been so sweet! You’ve really changed him.”

Michael smiles sheepishly, rubbing his arm. “Well, I don’t know..” He says, biting his lip.

It’s technically true, since he gave him the Mountain Dew Red, but he didn’t think he had that kind of effect on anybody.

“Don’t be so modest, Michael! You two are so cute together!” She squeaks, bouncing on her heels.

“Can I steal my boyfriend for a second?” Rich says, making the two of them jump.

Michael flushes at how smoothly Rich said those words.

“Of course,” Brooke smiles softly, stepping away to leave them alone. “Hey, Michael! Was she bothering you, or?” Rich says, cocking his head to the left.

“No, no. Just being really sweet.” He answers, a laugh bubbling out of his throat.

“Of course, sounds like Brooke Lohst.” Rich responds, chuckling.

Michael’s smile falls suddenly, as he thinks for a moment.

The whole boyfriend thing.. Rich never really explained why he was doing it fully.

Save for a small explanation, but that was it.

“What’s wrong?” Rich asks, his own smirk disappearing from his face. “Huh? Nothing..” Michael sighs. “Except.. why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Rich asks, concerned.

“Pretending to be my boyfriend. You said it was to.. tease Chloe or whatever, but that’s just it.” Michael says, voice gentle. “You could’ve stopped it there, and said it was all just a joke, and that would’ve been it.

Rich sighs, placing his hand softly on Michael’s arm. “I’m doing this for you, and I know you don’t understand why, but,” Rich bites his lip.

“It’s because.. I don’t want to give it up? Is that a weird thing to say? I don’t know.. I mean, I don’t want to give up the closeness.” He says, voice wavering.

“I’ve never been so close to anybody, it’s hard to let that go.”

Michael frowns, putting his hand on top of Rich’s. “Hey, Rich. It’s okay,” Michael says soothingly. “It’s normal to want to be close to somebody, I just don’t understand why it’s me.”

Rich looks at him, incredulous. “Are you kidding? You’re.. amazing! You helped me escape that fucking SQUIP hivemind!” He says, indignant.

“I would literally kick anybody’s ass for you, Michael.” Michael giggles lightly in response

“Hell, I even told Jeremy off for you.”

Michael gasp, cutting his laughter off. “Wait, what? When?” He asks.

“Yesterday? When I walked you to class? I bumped into him and basically told him to screw off and stop staring at you.” Rich replies, snorting at the memory.

“I mean, I guess he got what was coming to him, at least in your eyes probably,” Michael bites his lip. “But, still, I miss him..” He mutters.

Rich frowns, confused. “I’ve kind of always wondered.. and this is random, but do you like Jeremy?” He asks, somewhat anxious for the answer.

Michael laughs, quick and light. “No, Rich. I love him, but not like that,” He answers, sheepish. “Even if he’s an asshole right now. Anyways, the answer is no. Why did you ask that..?”

Rich stands there for a silent moment. Why did he ask that? “I..” Rich’s mouth clicks shut, his face flushing. Fuck. He likes Michael Mell. A lot.

“You..?” Michael says, tilting his head. “I was just curious, is all..” Rich replies, quiet and weak.

“Okay.” Michael responds, unsure.

Rich feels eyes staring at him from behind and he turns his head, disregarding his fast heartbeat.

Jeremy _fucking _Heere.

“Hey, I thought I told you to fuck off, Heere!” He scowls, his eyebrows knitting together as he protectively grabs Michael’s arm.

Jeremy jumps, eyes wide. “Um.. I was just..” He jolts, as if he was shocked, and Rich could tell he was.

Unfortunately.

At least he felt sorry for him then.

“You what?” Rich recovers from his pity quickly, turning around to glare at the boy. “Look, I’m sorry you missed out on your chance, or whatever,” He drawls. “But Michael is mine now.”

Jeremy stares in confusion and slight fear, masked by a chill expression. “What are you talking about, Rich? I don’t-“

Rich chuckles menacingly.

Michael just watches Rich in fascination, and to his surprise, adulation.

Why is he so in awe right now?

“I meant that he’s mine in general, Heere. You screwed up your chance to even be around him because of how you treated him, and I’m better.” Rich smirks.

Jeremy stiffens at his words, unable to help his reaction.

“Rich-“ Michael says, cautiously.

Rich places his hand back onto Michael’s arm, gentle. “It’s okay, babe.” He says, narrowing his eyes at Jeremy.

“You can stop staring, tall-ass.” He snarks, whirling around and placing a hand on Michael’s face in one motion.

“But, hey, if you like staring so much, you can watch this,” He cranes his neck towards Jeremy, hissing his words, then crashes his lips into Michael’s.

Michael’s face colors significantly, but he finds himself leaning into the kiss, unsure why.

After a few moments, quick footsteps echo through the hall, and they know he left.

Michael separates, face blotchy and flushed. “Um.. Rich?” He says, sheepishly.

“Yeah?” Rich says, quiet.

“..What if I liked it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself when I wrote the end whoops
> 
> Jeremy’s not meant to be weird or anything, he’s just a little confused y’all
> 
> Protective Rich gives me life though


	30. “I’m with you, you know that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: “I’m with you, you know that.”
> 
> ———————
> 
> (Continued from Day 29)
> 
> Rich and Michael feel things and they subtly become more affectionate as the day goes along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff because I’m just sad that Fictober is ending, so I’m trying to make myself feel better with these boys being happy

“You liked it?” Rich asks, surprised.

“Yes?” Michael replies, their bodies still practically touching. “I mean, of course? but why did you do it?”

“Well, Jeremy started to really piss me off, so I kissed you,” Rich winces. “That makes me sound like a dick, I’m sorry Michael,”

Michael frowns. “Rich.”

“I swear I wasn’t doing it just to make Jeremy mad, I actually like you, but-“

“_Rich_.” Michael says again, smiling. “What?” Rich says, voice wavering.

“I’m with you, you know that.” Michael says, sheepish. “But, I want to be with you for real.”

Rich begins to reply, but Michael stops him. “Wait. I just want you to know, also, that I’m not mad at you for anything,” He sighs. “You make yourself out to be such an asshole, but that was because of your SQUIP.” He says genuinely.

Rich sighs. “Michael, thank you. For saying that,” He replies, smiling fondly. “And, if it wasn’t obvious, I want to be with you too.”

Michael’s mouth forms into a light smile. “I’m oblivious,” He defends, teasing. “You’re so sweet, Rich,” He grins, kissing his cheek.

Rich snorts, flushing. “Stop,” He teases back, smirking. Michael giggles softly, then the bell rings loudly in their ears.

“Oh. I forgot we were in school..” Michael mutters, laughing quickly.

“Thank god nobody saw us?” Rich says, chuckling. “Yeah.” Michael snorts, separating from Rich. “Well, um.. I’ll see you at lunch,” He says, then kisses him on the cheek a second time before hurrying off to his class.

After a few moments of standing in afterglow, Rich basically forces himself into leaving too.

Well, this day certainly wasn’t what he expected, but he wasn’t complaining at all. 

* * *

After an agonizing 4 hours of school, both Rich and Michael finally get to escape and see each other.

It sounds very cliche, but can you blame them?

“Rich!” Michael calls, bouncing up to his new (real, this time) boyfriend.

Rich smirks. “Hey, Michael!” He replies, hand sliding to grab his boyfriend’s own hand. “Ready for lunch?” He asks, teasing.

“You know I am.” Michael breathes, sheepish. “Great!” Rich replies, entering the cafeteria, Michael in hand.

“Hey, guys,” Rich greets his other friends as he approaches the table. Jenna’s head shoots up. “Hey, you two!” She says enthusiastically.

“Hi, Jenna,” Michael says, awkward.

“Hey, Rich,” Jake greets him, then pauses a beat. “Oh, and Michael! Your boyfriend, right?”

Michael bites his lip, shuffling on his feet.

“Yeah, he is. Better not forget my boyfriend,” Rich says, chuckling.

“How could we?” Chloe says. “You two are so gross it hurts.” She groans, but she’s teasing.

“Aw, Chlo! They’re cute, though!” Brooke comes to their rescue, smiling cutely.

“We appreciate your compliment!” Rich says, snorting. “Yeah, Michael?”

Michael laughs softly. “Yeah,” He answers, shifting to sit with Rich.

“Again. Gross.” Chloe shakes her head, hiding a smile.

“I honestly didn’t know you were into dudes, Rich,” Jake says.

Rich sucks in a breath, subtly tensing.

Michael frowns, and lightly tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hand, which makes him relax.

“Yeah, well, I realized I was bi recently, and it kinda took off from there with Michael,” Rich finally replies, simple.

“Hey, that’s great for you, man!” Jake says honestly. “Glad you’re happy.” Rich smiles in response, polite

“I didn’t know Jake could be so nice,” Michael mumbles, only loud enough for Rich to hear.

“Yeah, he can be nice when he’s not fully in the public eye,” Rich replies, smirking.

Michael chuckles quietly, leaning into his boyfriend subtly.

If they noticed that Jeremy’s been shooting glances at them, then they both didn’t say anything. 

* * *

“So, can I come over to your house sometime, Rich?” Michael questions, after school has ended and Rich offered him a ride.

“Probably better than yours, right? At least, in your opinion,” Rich replies, teasing him. “I still wanna tell your moms that we’re dating though. They’re both nice and they deserve to know.”

Michael groans, fidgeting with Rich’s hand. “They’re gonna make a huge deal out of it, Rich..” he whines playfully.

Rich chuckles, sliding into his car. “Well, it’s a big deal for _me too, _so I guess I’m biased. I don’t really mind.” He shrugs.

Michael bites his lip. “Well.. all right. I guess we can tell them. But it wasn’t because of you, it’s because I love them,” Michael huffs, kissing Rich on the cheek for the third time that day.

“Could you give me a real kiss, Michael?” Rich asks, with faux-innocence.

Michael snorts, giggling. “Fine,” He rolls his eyes, pressing a chaste, sweet kiss to Rich’s lips.

Rich smirks proudly.

“You know, I’m already used to this, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael deserve each other, and that’s that
> 
> Thanks for coming to my TED Talk :)


	31. “Scared, me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: “Scared, me?”
> 
> ——————
> 
> (Continued from Day 30!)
> 
> Michael’s moms continue to be great parents, and the boys cuddle in celebration of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends Fictober
> 
> This experience was really great, in fact it made me ship Expensive Headphones even more than I did before oops
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter and thanks for reading! (This chapter is so fluffy oops)

“We’re here, Michael!” Rich announces, turning to look at his boyfriend, who is squirming slightly. “You okay?” He asks.

“Huh?” Michael says, jolting back into reality. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine,”

Rich smirks teasingly, but concern underlies. “Are you scared?” He asks, reaching over to rest his hand on Michael’s arm.

Michael scoffs. “Scared, me? Of what?” He says, faking innocence.

“Telling your moms that we’re dating now.” Rich answers, deadpan.

“Oh. I mean, kind of? But I’m fine, really,” Michael replies, laughing quickly. “Just a little jumpy.” He runs his fingers through his hair.

“Okay. I believe you, I guess.” Rich says, soft. “Let’s get goin’, then.” Rich climbs out of the car, walking around to meet Michael.

Michael immediately intertwines his own hand into Rich’s, and the other boy grips it back.

Michael grins brightly at him in response as they enter his house. “Mom, mama, I’m home!” Michael calls, bouncing on the heels of his feet and swinging Rich’s hand in his own.

“Michael! There you are! How was your day?” His mom asks, approaching them.

His mama peeks into the room, spotting their linked hands immediately. “Don’t tell me you don’t see what’s happening,” His mama tells her wife, putting a hand on her hip.

The other woman hums in question, then takes a moment to look.

“Oh, Michael!” She huffs, indignant. “We’d asked if you boys were together, and you adamantly denied it,” She sighs. “And here you are?”

Michael huffs right back. “_Mom_, I just asked him out today.. at school,” He admits, face burning.

“Aww, Micah, that’s sweet,” His mama says, grinning. “What we said still stands, we’re happy that you found somebody that makes you happy!”

Rich cuts in, replying, “Thanks, Mrs. Mell! We are very happy!” He grins playfully.

“_Rich_.” Michael mutters, pushing his glasses up idly. “We’re going to go to the basement, moms. Love you!”

“All right, honey, have fun!” His mom says, chuckling as her son indignantly pulls Rich with him downstairs. 

* * *

“That was easy, wasn’t it Michael?” Rich says, smirking. Michael huffs, crossing his arms. “Yeah, you’re right..” He says, sighing. “I didn’t think it’d be hard or anything, you know.”

Rich snorts, pulling Michael’s hand up to grab it. “You’re cute,” He teases.

“_Fuck off._” Michael mutters, face flushed.

Rich grins wickedly, proud of himself. “You’re denying because you know it’s true,” He shrugs, pulling Michael onto the bed as he falls back onto it.

Michael grunts softly, falling on top of him. He narrows his eyes at his smug boyfriend, unimpressed. “You’re too much, Rich.” He says quietly.

Rich smirks, stealing a kiss. “You love it.” Michael rolls his eyes, looking away. “Yeah, I guess,” He says, flipping over next to Rich.

“...hey, about you chasing Jeremy off,” Michael starts after a moment of silence. “Yeah? What, you like when I protect you or somethin’?” Rich says, lightly teasing.

“...no,” Michael mutters, flushing. “I mean, I feel bad. I still care about him, y’know?” He says, kicking his feet back and forth above him.

“Yeah, I get it. I just got mad that he kept staring,” Rich replies, sighing. “I know you can save him like you did with me, though. You’re strong and brave, Michael.”

Michael smiles softly. “Thanks, Rich. I hope so.” Rich places his hand on Michael’s hoodie sleeve lightly.

“So.. you wanna make out?” Rich suggests after another beat of silence. “During the scary parts of The Muppets!” He adds, grinning wickedly.

“Ew!” Michael snorts, pushing his hand away. “Why are so obsessed with The Muppets, anyway?”

Rich lights up. “You know it’s our movie now, right?” He asks.

“What the fuck? How?” Michael asks, laughing. “We watched it on our first date!” Rich answers, serious.

“Don’t say it wasn’t a date, because it was, babe.” He adds, winking.

“Damn it, I can’t believe that’s our movie,” Michael groans playfully.

“So.. that’s a yes on my offer?” Rich asks hopefully.

“It’s a maybe, at the most.” Michael replies, scoffing. “Aw, what? I thought it was a pretty good idea.” Rich says, huffing.

“Making out while watching The Muppets. How romantic, Rich.” Michael deadpans.

Rich rolls his eyes. “Whatever, then..” He mutters. “You wanna fuckin’.. cuddle, then?” He asks. “..Yeah.” Michael replies, soft.

After a few minutes of then getting into position, they finally get comfortable. “Just like our first date,” Rich points out, wrapping his arms around Michael’s midsection.

Michael snorts, softly burying his head into his boyfriend’s chest. “Yeah, it is,” He says, giving in.

“I’m so happy that I walked into that bathroom, Michael,” Rich says, genuine. Michael stays silent for a beat before replying softly, “Me too, Rich.”

Rich smirks, kissing Michael on the head. “Gross.. that’s gay.” Michael mutters, drifting into sleep.

Rich takes this moment to gently pull Michael closer and rest his head next his boyfriend’s comfortably.

Before he goes to sleep, he distantly thinks that there’s no other place that he’d rather be at this moment.

He probably would rather be here at any given day, if he were to be honest.

Running into Michael Mell was the best thing to ever happen to Rich Goranski, and he would stick to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys make me soft oh my god..
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading my Fictober! I don’t know if I’ll continue this certain story, but I might, I’m not sure


End file.
